


Tale As Old As Time

by shahondin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beast Mingi, Beauty Hongjoong, Beauty and the Beast setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, mention of murder, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: It starts with a rose and ends with love. But anything inbetween? Well, let's say it's not that rosy.OrHongjoong lives a simple life with his mother until he's forced to stay at a hidden castle. He's at the Beast's mercy but that doesn't mean he lets himself be treated like dirt under ones shoes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ATEEZ fanfic!
> 
>  
> 
> Please excuse if my grammar may be off at some points. English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader... yet... hmu if you want to help me out~

Her eyes widen comically, eyeballs rolling to the back of her head so only the pale white is still visible. Her lips quiver and a tremor runs through her body. She grips the rose tightly in her left hand and the lifeless hand of the body laying on the ground in her left hand. 

The air freezes around them and time seems to stop the moment she starts whispering.

_”You shall be damned to live as the monster you are.”_

His sword falls to the ground with a loud _clink_. His throat closes up.

_”Unloved.”_

An uneasy feeling creeps its way up his body.

_”Abandoned.”_

The pain hits him first in his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees and hug himself with both arms. He writhes in immense pain that quickly spreads to each and every fiber of his body.

_”Forsaken.”_

He opens his mouth to scream but no sound can be heard. 

_”Only a true declaration of love shall end your suffering.”_

His skin is uncomfortably tight, it tingles and burns. He can’t move anymore and holds his breath due to the unspeakable pain wrecking his body.

_”If my curse is not broken within twenty years, you’ll be doomed to live like that for an eternity.”_

It feels like a thousand needles pierce his skin. Claws break through his fingertips and toes. His face morphs into something unfamiliar, something strange, animalistic. 

_”An endless life in solitude and darkness.”_

He looks up to her with pure fear in his eyes. However, she doesn’t spare him even one glance, her face averted to the rose in her hand, a bitter smile on her face. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**“But who could love a beast?”**_


	2. ❀1❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there is a hinted attempt of assault (not between Mingi and Hongjoong!). it's only one sentence somewhere in the beginning.

“If you’re able to drown half a barrel of wine, you should be able to pay for it as well.” Hongjoong grumbles with a deep frown on his face. His patience is at its end when the knights begin to laugh loudly after they rushed him to bring them more and more wine and bread in the last few hours. Not to mention the crude remarks they barked at him. 

But instead of paying the bill, the men collect their belongings and leave the tavern one after the other. They stagger outside, swaying from side to side, still laughing like maniacs. Hongjoong fears they might rampage in their drunken state. That would just be his luck.

Thankfully the last drunkard stumbles outside. Hongjoong sighs and starts cleaning up the mess on the big, round table in the middle of the room. Unfortunately he doesn’t notice that one of the knights is still inside, lurking in a corner of the room. Hongjoong squeaks as the man lays a hand on his butt and squeezes it all of a sudden. He jerks around to push the lout away but the man already slams the door shut on his way out. 

Hongjoong quickly grabs a dirty knife from the table and sneaks to the window. He ducks down and peers outside. With a relieved sigh he sees that the knights jump on the back of their horses and trot away slowly. They shout at each other loudly, passing another bottle of something by throwing it. For a second Hongjoong asks himself where they got it form but as he thinks about it he decides it doesn’t really matter. One bottle more or less doesn’t change anything on their current situation. Not at all.

He takes a deep breath and lowers the knife with closed eyes. The silence is nice. It’s unbelievable that the only customers of the day didn’t even think about paying the bill! Not even one single coin. But what should he’ve done? If he would’ve insisted on a payment the drunk men would have gotten angry, that’s sure. Who knows what they would have done then… Breaking all the furniture and glasses? No, thank you. Hongjoong runs his left hand through his light brown hair. He considers himself lucky that nothing happened besides a few lewd remarks and fleeting touches… 

The sun hangs already low on the sky when Hongjoong finally finishes cleaning up the tavern and washing the dishes with freezing cold water. The work of the day may be done but he is not able to relax yet. Hongjoong worries about the whereabouts of his mother, so he sits on the small wooden bench in front of the house, covered in an old blanket since it is already dawn, and nervously nibbles on his fingernails. She should have been back by now. It’s already one hour later than usual. Typically her visits to the next village only take half a day by horse. As advantageous as it might be to run the only tavern on the long way between the castle and the next village, there are a lot of downsides too. 

Once a week his mother takes their horse and the cart to the village to maintain their supply of food and other basic items for the tavern. The path she has to take runs across slightly sloping ground until it reaches the edge of the forest. After crossing the thick woods, there are wide spread fields farmers cultivate. They grow different plants according to the current season. Sometimes they are covered with gold wheat, sometimes they lie idle in terms of recovering for the next year. The lookout tower you can make out on the horizon while wandering between different crop fields marks the edge of the village. 

It’s quite a long way so Hongjoong volunteers to go himself every week but his mother wouldn’t listen. She says she gets the supplies cheaper if she goes herself. It’s useless to argue with her so Hongjoong runs the tavern as best as he can while she’s away. 

It has always been just the two of them even since he can remember… 

Before he’s able to get lost in memories though, Hongjoong sees a faint light on the forest border. A grin spreads on his face, his mother is finally home. 

He helps her to get off of the horse as soon as she reaches their yard and pulls her in his arms. His mother is a strong woman who doesn’t get fooled by anyone. But here in his embrace she looks as fragile as porcelain. She is clearly exhausted so Hongjoong ushers her inside to eat and drink something. And if he forwent dinner himself so she has a bit more bread to eat, nobody needs to know. 

Hongjoong unloads the carren and stores the supplies in the shelves in the small room in the back of the tavern. It seems like his mother wasn’t able to buy everything needed judging by the small amount of sacks and boxes. 

“Were there many customers, my dear?” She asks once Hongjoong tiredly sits down across from her. She’s smiling slightly. 

“There were a few merchants in the morning.” He keeps the rude knights a secret from her. Worrying her wouldn’t do any good so she doesn’t have to know. “Were you able to buy everything?” He asks instead, even though he knows the answer already.

The smile drops off her face and she looks outside the window. “The miller raised his price again. I couldn’t afford to buy flour…” She sighs and glances back to her son. Hongjoong guesses she wants to look reassuring but the grimace on her face is anything but. “I have to ride to the castle tomorrow and pledge my old necklace. Maybe the distrainor pays me enough money to buy the remaining supplies.” She schools her face in a calm expression but Hongjoong sees the sadness in her eyes nonetheless. The necklace is the last piece left of her husband. He gave it to her when they married so many summers ago. 

“Take my ring, mother. Your necklace is the only thing left of him and the ring should fetch more money anyway.” Determined he gets up from the stool and hurries to his room in narrow attic before she’s able to open her mouth in protest.

Hongjoong lays down on the ground and reaches under his bed. He feels for the pouch and lets out a pleased hum when he finally grabs it. He pulls the ring out of the pouch with careful fingers and inspects it. It’s made of simple metal that is not valuable at all. But the shining red stone on top of the ring is worth a lot more. Hongjoong swallows hard and suppresses the tears prickling in his eyes. The necklace is the last thing left of his father for his mother. This ring though is the only memento he’s got of him. 

He quickly stows the ring away again and makes his way downstairs. His mother sits on her bed, already dressed in her nightgown. She looks up when Hongjoong kneels down in front of her, meeting her eyes. “You don’t have to…” She reassures but Hongjoong only shakes his head and presses the pouch in her hands. 

It’s better this way.

-

Usually Hongjoong and his mother prepare everything and open the tavern together in the morning but time is running out if she wants to return home before the sun sets. They stand in the damp grass, the sun rises slowly, a few beams begin to warm the cool air already. Hongjoong saddles up the horse while his mother stores provisions in her bag.

“I’ll bring something nice as compensation for your ring.” She promises as she gets on the horse. She looks truly sad about the fact that Hongjoong gives his precious token away so they could run the tavern without further problems. But he knows that it’s necessary.

“A single rose would be nice. I heard wild roses grow near the castle.” He suggests, knowing that she could get one for free. Hongjoong’s attempts at growing roses in their garden failed every time so far. He hopes one rose he could put in a vase lasts longer. In the past they had a small garden with different kind of flowers and herbs. A leftover of his father. However his mother was too busy caring for a newborn so the garden slowly withered away. 

Pleased with her son’s request, she says goodbye. Soon Hongjoong is only able to see her decreasing silhouette until she disappears in the forest eventually. Sighing he goes back inside and ignites a fire in the kitchen so he could cook soup for today’s customers.

The day turns out to be the busiest day by far for a long time. Numerous merchants are on their way to the castle and stop by the tavern to rest and eat. Hongjoong doesn’t have time to take a break himself so he ends up running around with an empty stomach for the entire day. He tends one customer after the other, hurrying to serve hot soup and fresh wine. There are some short moments when he has time to talk with the merchants. He learns that the king wants to hold a tournament soon, that’s why they’re on their way, hoping to snatch good spots for their stands. 

A tournament means lots of travellers who are potential customers. But only if Hongjoong’s mother is able to buy enough supplies. He really hopes the ring is worth enough. The unexpectedly busy day is already visible in their stock. One shelf is completely empty. They have to go to the village for a second time this week or they wouldn’t be able to serve any more food in the next days. 

When Hongjoong finally gets to rest and sit down behind the counter the sun has long set. The last merchant only left a few seconds ago and Hongjoong closed up the tavern immediately. Now that he doesn’t have to run around anymore he notices how late it is already. 

And his mother is not back yet.

Worry spreads in Hongjoong quickly. What if something happened to her? And he didn’t even notice… 

A quick glance outside the window tells him that she’s not nearby. It’s pitch black outside and no torch lights up the darkness in the distance. Hongjoong takes a bite of leftover bread to settle his grumbling stomach and grabs his coat. He pulls it tight around his small frame and covers his head with a woollen hat. After locking the front door, he lights a torch and leaves in a fast pace.

Hongjoong knows the path his mother had chosen so he decides on taking the same route. This way he might be able to help her if something happened.

But even as he’s deep in the forest some time later, there’s still no sight of his mother or their horse. There is absolutely nothing to notice at all. The animals that rustled in the bushes an hour ago are gone. Hongjoong can’t even hear the cuckoo singing anymore. It seems like he is the only living thing out here. 

The farther he follows the path the stronger the tightening feeling in his chest gets. Something is wrong. But the worry about his mother wins so Hongjoong doesn’t head back home. No, he takes a deep breath and continuous walking even though he’s uneasy, exhausted and hungry. The tiring day finally catched up to him. He stumbles over a root and falls down, accidentally letting go of the torch that promptly goes out and rolls away, useless without the fire. Hongjoong’s face meets the dirt and his hands scrape on the ground. He groans as he slowly gets up again.

Complete darkness surrounds him.

He swears he could see the moon shining above the treetops a minute ago. He blinks a few times and brushes off the dirt from his pants, wincing when the cuts on his hands meet his clothing. He holds his slightly bleeding hands up in front of his face but it’s too dark to see them clearly.

What’s even more frightening than the darkness is the sudden rustling behind Hongjoong. He jerks and quickly puts his right hand over his mouth to suppress the scream that threatens to disclose his presence. It’s the best when whatever appeared behind him doesn’t notice him.

Hongjoong’s heart is beating so fast, he fears the sound will reveal him every second now. He has to hurry. 

He rushes straight ahead as quietly as possible, away from the noise as fast as he can. The rustling grows louder and louder with every passing minute. By the time he hears the animal snarl, panic takes over. A wolf. The shepherds told him about missing sheep a week ago but he didn’t believe them. There are no wolves on this part of the country! Well, at least that’s what he thought. How could he be so dumb to run into the forest in the middle of the night without any weapon? He should have taken a knife with him… 

But these thoughts are useless at the moment. The wolf has to have noticed him by now and makes a game out of chasing his frantic prey around. But Hongjoong is fast, maybe he’s able to reach the border of the forest before the wolf gets bored of playing with him. 

Almost blindly he dashes forward, stumbling over roots but catching himself before he falls again. He doesn’t know how long he runs from the wild beast until the forest clears and he’s able to see its end. 

He would cry out of joy but there is no strength left in him. With the very last energy Hongjoong can muster, he sprints until he reaches the meadow. As soon as there are a few meters distance between him and the forest the rustling and growling stops. It’s dead silent. For a moment everything Hongjoong can hear is the blood rushing in his ears and his still racing heart. He braces his hands on his thighs and tries to catch his breath, his chest heaving. When he’s finally able to breathe properly again, he hesitantly turns around for the first time to make sure that his chaser is not after him anymore. 

Glowing emerald eyes stare right back at him. 

Hongjoong freezes on spot. Wolves don’t have shining eyes. Damn, he doesn’t know of any creature with eyes that are able to illuminate in such way. Panic hits him again. Without thinking his flight instinct kicks back in and Hongjoong runs faster than before, away from that _thing_. 

Only when he reaches the lonely house in the distance he notices that he’s back home. How is that even possible? Was he running in circles the whole time? Whatever, Hongjoong quickly opens the door and locks it behind himself again. 

He slumps on the ground right in front of the door as everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins~


	3. ❀2❀

The first thing Hongjoong is aware of is the damp cloth on his face covering his forehead and eyes. He tries to move his limbs but fails miserably. With no other choice but laying still on the hard surface, Hongjoong tries to remember what happened. The memory of the previous day is faint, far away like a dream once you wake up. He remembers working without a break till sunset. No, it was even longer, wasn’t it? Because he had to work alone... 

His mother!

Hongjoong sits up with a start, the fatigue leaving his body all at once. The cloth falls in his lap and he looks around frantically. He sits on the ground right next to counter, alone. 

“Mother?” He tries to shouts but his voice is too thin. Hongjoong winces and coughs a few times. Pulling himself up with a hand on the counter, he stands with wobbling legs. Why does he feel so weak?

He stumbles to his mother’s bedroom, hoping to find her peacefully sleeping. Instead he’s met with an empty bed. Calling out her name several times he searches everywhere inside but to no avail.

The memories of the dark forest come back bit by bit. He remembers running in the pitch black night, a wild creature chasing him. What if it didn’t kill him because it ate already? An older woman and her horse? 

Bile rises in Hongjoong’s throat. He crouches on the ground with his right hand covering his mouth. No, he has to be wrong. Surely it was just too late yesterday so she stayed the night in one of the inns. Right, she’ll be here any minute now. But who laid the cloth on his forehead? 

Before he can work himself into a full blown panic attack though, a gentle hand lays down on his shoulder. 

“Calm down, my dear. Everything’s alright.” The familiar voice soothes him. Hongjoong whips around with wide eyes. She’s back! Uncaring about the tears running down his face, he throws himself into her arms. Both tumble over and lay on the ground. Hongjoong sobs like a little child, relieved that she is back in one piece. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine. You’re fine.” She repeats several times, patting her son’s hair in a calming motion. Hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut and eventually relaxes in her embrace. The soothing motion of her hands combing through his hair and the gently wind coming from the now opened frontdoor calm him down gradually. He looks up again when the tears stopped running down his face. His mother smiles but something is wrong. He quickly looks her up and down but she doesn’t seem hurt. Her dress is dirty but otherwise she looks the same as the previous morning.

“What happened? Why didn’t you come home yesterday?” He asks, taking her hands in his. 

“I’m sorry, son. I’m so sorry.” Is everything she says. Dread spreads in Hongjoong’s body when she doesn’t meet his eyes anymore. Instead she gazes out of the window so he turns around. The forest looks like usual, there is nothing out of order but somehow Hongjoong knows what his mother sees. Emerald eyes, shimmering in the darkness. 

“Dear.” She speaks up abruptly, voice urgent. Hongjoong looks back at her and nods to signal that he is listening. “I have to go and I don’t know if I’m able to come back. Leave the tavern behind, ok? Go away. As far as you can. You’re young and strong enough, I’m sure you’ll find a job in no time. But you have to go and don’t look back. Do you understand?” She speaks fast, eyes unblinking as she stares at her son intently.

“No.” He rushes out, a deep frown settling on his face. “No, I’m not leaving you! Where do you even have to go anyway?” Never in his life has he raised his voice at his mother like this but he is irritated with her sudden request. 

“I can’t-” She begins but Hongjoong cuts her off right there. “No, explain. Please.” He pleads, squeezing her hands gently. 

She wants to protest again but obviously reconsiders. Letting her head hang down she starts to tell him about everything that happened last night. About the rose she picked for him in the middle of the forest, the sudden heavy fog surrounding her as soon as she got back on the saddle, the snarling, the green eyes. The horse went wild, throwing her off its back and running off. She stops there and glances back to the forest.

“Mother?” Hongjoong prompts her to talk again but she just shakes her head vehemently. “I have to know.” He ducks down so he’s in her vision again, pleading her with his eyes.

“The rose was one of the Beast’s precious possessions.” She whispers finally. “I took it from him when I picked it so…” She takes a deep breath, tears brimming in her eyes. “So he wants to take my most precious from me as well.” She breaks down, tears streaming down her face, shaking and sobbing. 

The Beast? So it really wasn’t a wolf chasing him. And whatever that Beast is, it wants him as compensation for a flower? Hongjoong is so confused by this entire situation.

“You have to go, do you understand? I’ll go back there instead of you. Maybe he’ll have mercy…” She desperately whispers, cupping Hongjoong’s face in her hands.

But he doesn’t listen anymore. What kind of son would leave his mother in the hands of a monster?

Hongjoong stands up and grabs the bag his mother was carrying the day before now uselessly laying on the ground. A torch sticks out and he can see some petals of a rose too.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” He presses a soft kiss on her forehead and turns around to leave the tavern. He’s not prone to goodbyes so he makes it quick. He’ll be back anyway after he resolves this stupid problem.

-

The calls of his name accompany him until he reaches the forest. Sure, Hongjoong is afraid but this time he has to be the strong one, now that his mother can’t be. Determined he takes the first step into the woods, small branches cracking under his shoes.

He takes the familiar path to the intersection, turning right and heads in the direction of the castle. Not sure about the whereabouts of the Beast, Hongjoong has no other choice than walking the same route his mother took in hope that he’ll somehow sees the right way.

Ironically, it’s a beautiful day. The sun shines through the treetops, birds are chirping happily. However Hongjoong doesn’t take note of his surroundings, focused on the conflict inside his head. He’s scared, his hands are shaking at the mere thought of those emerald eyes in the dark and the threatening snarls. But he can’t let his mother down so he has to go. And he has to survive.

Some hours later, he reaches thick bushes crowning on the side of the way with wild roses bloom inside. It looks like they’re caged behind the pointy thorns. How did his mother even manage to pick one without scratching her hands open?

Hongjoong looks around but there is no trace of any odd looking creature and emerald eyes. There are not even footprints on the ground beside his own. He considers leaving the path and walking through the thicket, however as soon as his right foot steps on the grass, fog slowly appears out of nowhere. First it just crawls on the ground in small waves but quickly enough Hongjoong can’t see the trees surrounding him anymore.

“Hello?” He calls out, voice unsure but steady. Instead of a verbal answer he hears rustling to his left. “I’m here to give the rose back. My mother picked it for me so I to apologize for her mistake.” He continues, looking in the direction of the noise. 

“You’re here to _stay_.” An unbelievably deep voice dooms. Hongjoong isn’t able to make out its source so he looks around frantically, turning in circles. But to no avail. 

Suddenly two hands lay down on his shoulders from behind. Well, they’re not really hands because they’re covered in fur and yep, that’re definitely claws digging into his shirt. Hongjoong tries his best to not freak out but his heart hammers loudly nonetheless. He can’t even see the creature behind him but he feels its breath hitting the top of his head. It must be at least a head taller than him.

“Let’s talk about that, okay?” His voice is quiet but firm. “There has to be another way to resolve this.” However the Beast just chuckles at this, obviously amused as it lowers himself to directly whisper in Hongjoong’s right ear. 

“You’re so naive, little lamb.” His grip on Hongjoong’s shoulders tighten uncomfortably. “Naive and weak.” With that, the Beast turns him around and throws him over his shoulder in a matter of seconds. It stomps off deeper into the forest. 

Hongjoong holds onto the white shirt the Beast wears in fear of falling down. He squirms and kicks his legs, pleads the creature to let him don’t but it’s useless. Unfortunately the Beast is too strong so he gives up after a few minutes of struggling. He looks down defeatedly, watching the creature’s wolflike tail swish on the ground. 

_What the hell did he get himself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong and Mingi met for the first time! 
> 
> Let's see what Mingi thinks about that in the next chapter (*ゝω・)ﾉ 


	4. ❀3❀

The sun starts to set when the thick forest finally thins out slowly. The fear Hongjoong first felt began to vanish after an hour of hanging on the Beast’s shoulder. His kidnapper as it turns out is quite tight-lipped, only grunting when Hongjoong tries to adjust his weight when his hips begin to ache. 

It’s so strange. Really. Hongjoong thought he would be treated harshly, beaten up or cussed at, at least. However the Beast just trots through the woods slowly, facing straight forward, and ignores him completely. 

Right now Hongjoong props his elbows on the back of the Beast’ shoulder, face placed in his palms, and looks at the small path behind them. “I have to pee.” He mumbles to himself after a few more minutes of silence not expecting to get a reaction from the other. Unsurprisingly the Beast ignores him.

“If I wet my pants, some of it is bound to get on your clothes as well.” As soon as the grumbled sentence is said, Hongjoong clasps both hands over his mouth. Why did he say this? The creature is able to split him in half in a matter of seconds and yet Hongjoong _threatened to pee on him?_

The Beast stops and Hongjoong’s eyes widen. That’s it. He’s going to die here. Because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. The Beast is going to rip in half, eat him alive and he’ll never return to his mother.

Hongjoong is set down on trembling legs, face averted to the ground and hands still on his mouth. However, the death strike doesn’t come and Hongjoong slowly looks up when the stillness continues. 

He’s not sure what he expected to see but he could have guessed that the Beast has some wolf-like features. His face is covered in short, light brown fur that gets longer on his chin and temples. His beard and hair is long and curly, obviously knotted and unkempt. The nasal bridge is flattened and the black nose itself resembles a dog’s. But the most noticeable are the eyes, deep emeralds with some sprinkles of brown, currently staring down on Hongjoong, unblinking. 

The Beast sighs and points with one of his clawed fingers to the right at a rather big tree. Hongjoong looks back and forth between the tree and the creature and tilts his head to the side.

“Go pee, for God’s sake.” The Beast grumbles and rolls his eyes. Hongjoong’s mouth, finally freed from his own hands, plops open in a slight _ah_. Well, that makes sense. He hurries behind the tree and relieves himself quickly.

When his trousers are up again, Hongjoong halts. This is his chance to run away. He could turn around in sprint off. But would he find his way back? Hongjoong slightly leans forward, still hidden behind the tree, and peers at the creature. The other looks impatient, arms crossed and left foot tapping on the ground. He’s not looking in Hongjoong’s direction though.

This might be the only chance to run away. 

Hongjoong ducks and takes a few precautious steps in the opposite direction, turning his head a few times to make sure that he is not followed. A smile tugs on his lips when he’s able to walk around a thick bush, effectively breaking the line of view between the Beast and himself. 

Hongjoong speeds up, careful of branches on the ground. He all but runs after a minute.. Looking back again, Hongjoong only sees trees and bushes, no Beast. 

Adrenalin pumps in his veins, he runs faster, still looking back in disbelieve. He really managed to escape! However, his joy comes to an abrupt stop when he bumps into a sturdy tree, face first. He falls to the ground with a loud groan and holds his nose. _Shit,_ that hurts. 

But he has no time to check if it’s broken so he stands up again and resumes his flight. At least he attempts to. 

“Where do you think you’re going, lamb?” The Beast grabs his arm in a rather uncomfortable way and stares him down with his unnerving green eyes. Seems like the tree wasn’t a tree after all. That would have been too good to be true. 

“Let go, it hurts.” Hongjoong whines and squirms in the other’s tight grip. He feels thick, hot liquid running down his face. His nose bleeds. 

Instead of letting him go though, the Beast throws Hongjoong over his shoulder once again, grumbling something to himself. It suspiciously sounds like _pain in the ass_ and . 

And so the walk into the unknown continues. 

 

.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

If Mingi had known that the woman would send her son, he would have let her go without further consequences. He regrets threatening her to bring her most precious possession. He expected necklaces, earrings or anything of value but not a boy.

He breathes deeply when said boy starts to wiggle on his shoulders. It’s so annoying but at least the initial pleading to let him down ceased after the first hour of walking through the forest. Adjusting his arm over the boy’s legs, Mingi tightens his hold so the smaller can’t move so easily anymore. He should have brought something to tie him up. 

To be honest, Mingi doesn’t really know why he took the boy with him in the first place. _To punish the woman for taking time off his life,_ he thinks but he gets the feeling that he’s punishing himself instead, with the way the boy whines under his breath. 

“I have to pee.” Mingi groans inwardly but decides to ignore the boy in favor of stomping forward. They should reach the castle in a few minutes anyway.

“If I wet my pants, some of it is bound to get on your clothes as well.” The boy grumbles under his breath but Mingi hears it nonetheless. God damn. He halts and puts the child down. With a smirk he notices that he’s trembling slightly, his mouth finally shut and head bowed. Much better. 

Eventually the boy looks up, obviously inspecting Mingi’s face with some kind of wonder in his wide eyes. This kind of attention is really uncomfortable so Mingi quickly shoos the boy behind the next tree and waits patiently. 

Waits. 

And waits.

A branch cracks a few meters away, causing Mingi to roll his eyes. The boy tries to run away. Seriously? Mingi huffs and dashes forward without a sound thanks to years of hunting in this terrain. He takes a small detour, jumping on a tree several meters in front of the running boy and awaits the perfect moment to jump down and cut the escape route short. 

The child’s nose makes a defeatening noise when it hits his chest. Mingi wastes no time and picks the whining boy up again, continuing his way as if nothing happened.

Truth is, all plans of letting him free, after setting the boy down and talking about the importance of wildlife and that you shouldn’t pick flowers without permission, fly out of the window. Mingi growls lowly, earning another whine and trembling hands gripping his shirt. 

Now it's getting personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing angst but I try my best;;;


	5. ❀4❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update... Unfortunately I don't have much time to write because of my upcoming finals. The first one is next Wednesday ;;; Wish me luck?

The cold bites skin, creeping its way from his fingertips to his chest, from his toes to his tummy. Hongjoong feels like he’s freezing to death in the dark, narrow room. He sits on the stones, only his light clothing covering his shivering frame. But he might as well sit there as bare as the day he was born. 

As soon as they reached the overgrown castle, it looks more like a ruin from the outside, the Beast took Hongjoong to the dungeon, sitting him down ungently in the corner, and left with a snarl. _Stay here. Be quiet._ And that’s exactly what Hongjoong does. Partly out of fear that returned once Hongjoong witnessed the Beast’s strength and speed, partly out of pain. 

His legs hurt because of the strong grip the creature had on them and his nose is still bleeding. Hongjoong pouts and hugs his legs close to his chest to conserve some warmth, letting his forehead plop down on his knees. Is this how he’ll end? It’s even worse than being split in half in the middle of the forest. The Beast should have killed him there instead of letting him slowly wither away like this.

Some time passes, Hongjoong is not sure how much, but his limbs grew numb long ago when he eventually hears hushed whispers and footsteps in the distance. 

_”Has he finally lost his mind?”_

_”I don’t think it’s a good idea to disobey though...”_

The two voices whisper back and forth but Hongjoong can’t make out what they say. What he hears loud and clear though is a loud smack and someone whining. Then the footsteps get louder, echoing on the brick walls.

Hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut and tenses when the footsteps come to a halt right in front of him.

“Oh look, he’s so small.” One of the voices says. “We should feed him, like, immediately.”

“Or we take him upstair first.” The other counters. “Come on, it’s cold down here.”

“Why do _I_ have to carry him?” The first voice asks with a huff.

“Because…” The other drawls. “Please?”

The first person doesn’t answer and just huffs. Hongjoong senses someone getting closer though, he’s able to feel the other’s breath on his bare arms. 

“Are you awake?” The person speaks all of a sudden causing Hongjoong to jerk up, his head spinning from the sudden movement. He looks at the person crouching in front of him with wide eyes. He has a _piggy nose_. Hongjoong’s mouth plops open in shock.

“Hello, my name is Wooyoung and I would like you to stand up and follow us. Carrying you would be such a hassle. And we didn’t even eat dinner yet.” Wooyoung rolls his eyes at the last sentence and pats his stomach.

Hongjoong, still stunned, nods hasty and tries to stand up. However his legs fail him so he slumps down on the ground again. 

“Oh, poor thing.” Wooyoung coos. “You’re in worse condition than I thought.” 

“Mingi is so careless!” The second person grumbles and steps closer as well, looking down at Hongjoong with calculating eyes. He has _donkey ears_. What the hell?

“Come on, boy. I take you upstairs and San will give you proper clothing and I’ll get some food from the kitchen. Sounds good?” Wooyoung nudges Hongjoong’s knee with a slight smile on his face. 

“Sure.” Hongjoong’s voice sounds rough, like he didn’t use it in years. Wooyoung turns around and gestures for San to help the boy on his back. They make their way upstairs, leaving the cold dungeon behind. As soon as they reach the end of the stairs, the air is a lot warmer even though it’s already dark outside. There are several candles lit everywhere, casting a warm, yellow glow on the ground and walls. Hongjoong didn’t notice when he was carried through the room the first time, but the castle is huge. The ceiling is very high, the entrance hall alone is twice as big as the tavern.

Wooyoung and San don’t waste any time and hurry upstairs to the next floor. Hongjoong tries to observe as much as he can from his position. There are lots of paintings and statues of different sizes as well as dark red roses blooming on some parts of the walls. This place would look really nice if it weren’t for the dust covering every surface and spiderwebs everywhere. When was the last time that someone bothered to clean? Seems like it’s been years…

They walk for a few minutes until they finally reach a wooden door at the end of the hallway. “This is your room.” San announces as he opens the door. The room is still dark so San quickly lights a few candles while Wooyoung sits Hongjoong down on the large bed standing right next to the window. 

“We’ll be back soon.” Wooyoung waves as he and San leave, locking the door behind them. Great, he’s imprisoned again. But at least the room is nicer this time. Hongjoong tiredly looks around. There is not much stuff in here apart from the bed, a wardrobe and a small table with a stool in one corner. He takes his boots off and carelessly drops them to the ground. Without further thoughts Hongjoong crawls under the blankets and promptly falls asleep.

-

“Can’t you just… I don’t know. Stuff the bread in his mouth?”

“San! I don’t want him to choke and die!”

“Then wake him up.”

“But he sleeps so peacefully...”

“He has to eat, Wooyoungie.”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.”

“Fine. I’ll do it. You should look for a shirt or something.”

Hongjoong groans, awoken due to San’s and Wooyoung’s hushed voices arguing and the door shutting with a rather loud creak. 

“Hey, how are you?” Hongjoong shrieks, his eyes flying open. San’s face is only a few centimeters away from him. The other smirks, obviously amused with Hongjoong’s reaction.

“I’m fine?” Hongjoong answers. He tries to look in San’s face but his eyes involuntarily wander to his ears. 

“You ask me that?” San laughs but drops the topic, sitting down on the bed next to Hongjoong. “Here, you might want to wipe the blood away.” The other hands him a damp cloth. Hongjoong gratefully accepts it and tries to clean his face as carefully as he can. His nose stopped bleeding but the pain is still there.

“We brought bread. You should eat. And stop staring at my ears, that’s rude.” He hands Hongjoong the food next and takes the dirty cloth. 

“Thanks… And sorry.” Hongjoong mumbles and starts to eat immediately, eyes focused on the wall. 

“Nah, it’s fine.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Hongjoong nibbling at the bread and San glancing at him from time to time. It seems like he wants to say something, opening and closing his mouth several times.

“Glad to see that San didn’t actually choke you.” Wooyoung enters the room with a big smile on his face. San only rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment. “Here is a change of clothing for you. The shirt and trousers might be too large but we don’t have anything in your size.” Wooyoung shrugs and puts the clothes down on the table. 

Hongjoong thanks him. He already feels better after sleeping for a bit and getting some food in his stomach. “Can I ask you a few questions?” 

San and Wooyoung shoot at each other a strange look. They seem to communicate with their eyebrows for a few seconds. “You should sleep. We talk tomorrow.” San says eventually. 

“Don’t worry too much, okay?” Wooyoung gently squeezes his shoulder and then Hongjoong is alone again, once more locked inside his room. 

He quickly gets up and walks to the door, pressing one ear against it. The retreating footsteps get quieter and quieter. That’s all Hongjoong has to know. He puts his boots on again and makes his way to the window. 

Although he uses all of his strength, Hongjoong is not able to move the handle. The window has no lock, but he can’t open it regardless… Looking around for some kind of tool, the table catches his eyes. Perhaps he can use it to stem the window open? Hongjoong pulls the table through the room without further ado. It’s surprisingly heavy but he manages to position one of its legs on the handle of the window. He presses the table down on the other side and -

Five millimeters.

That’s all he was able to do. Moving the handle by _five millimeters_. 

Hongjoong sighs, putting the table down again, and leans his forehead on the cold windowpane. There is no use, he can’t get out… But he won’t give up. Maybe he has a chance to break free tomorrow. 

He just hopes his mother doesn’t worry too much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woosan joined our little story! You should have noticed by now that I don't follow the Disney storyline. The idea for the piggy nose and donkey ears are taken from the German adaption of the fairytale and will be explained later on.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think of this chapter/ story! Comments are really motivating! Maybe you don't have to wait so long for the next chapter (・ω<) 


	6. ❀5❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o･-･)ﾉ

The following day starts with beams of sunlight hitting Hongjoong’s face in the early morning hours. He squints against the light and groans, every bone in his body seems to hurt and his muscles ache. 

“Slept well?” San’s amused voice causes Hongjoong to startle. He jerks and freezes when he sees San sitting on the table. Right beside the window. The other tilts his head and grins. “Next time, you should ask for help. I’m sure neither Wooyoungie nor I would mind to help redecorate your room.”

 _He knows._

“Whatever. Mingi wants you downstairs for breakfast.” San drops the topic and hands Hongjoong a dark red shirt and black trousers. “Put these on.”

Hongjoong slowly gets up and takes the clothes. The shirt feels like silk, soft and pleasantly cool under his touch. He holds it up to inspect it better and marvels at the detailed embroidery on the hem of the sleeves. 

San’s loud snort interrupts him however. “I didn’t notice before but your hands are _tiny_!” He begins to laugh. “How old are you even?” 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes and quickly changes clothing in front of San who’s still busy laughing. “I’m nineteen, okay? I’m a man already.” He huffs and glares at the other.

San sobers up at that and regards him with wide eyes. “Nineteen?” His voice pitches high at the end of his question. “Well that’s… interesting.” He schools his expression back to a smirk and gestures for Hongjoong to follow him down the hallway.

The daylight that shone into Hongjoong’s room is clearly missing in the rest of the castle. The windows are covered with dark, thick curtains so no sunray finds its way inside. To perfect the overall gloomy atmosphere, a candle flickers here and there.

Hongjoong grimaces when he sees the dirt he already noticed yesterday again. This place is in dire need of some serious cleaning. 

“Here we are.” San says eventually. He opens a huge wooden double door downstairs right next to the entrance hall. The room presenting itself is as dusty as the other ones Hongjoong has seen so far. However instead of candles a huge fireplace lights the room and makes it comfortably warm. Hongjoong follows San’s instructions and sits down at the long table in the middle of the room. “Wait a minute.” The other hurries away.

The only sound reaching Hongjoong’s ears is the crackling fire, the noise is so calming that Hongjoong nearly falls back asleep. Before he can do so, the Beast throws the door open though. 

Hongjoong turns around in his seat and watches the Beast as he makes his way over to the table and sits down across from him, right at the other end. The few meters between them are really comforting somehow.

Wooyoung and San enter the room seconds after, both carrying a bowl in their hands. Wooyoung places his bowl in front of Hongjoong with a quiet good morning, San does the same on the other side of the table. Both step back with their hands crossed behind their backs and stare at Hongjoong expectantly. He down in the bowl of _something_ , Hongjoong is really not able to tell what kind of soup this is supposed to be, and takes a tentative sniff. There are clumps of meat and some other unidentifiable stuff swimming on the surface.

“It’s not poisoned.” The Beast’s gruff voice breaks the silence and makes Hongjoong look up to him. “See.” It takes the bowl in one hand and gulps the liquid down messily, drops of soup spilling on his beard. He places it down with a loud bang and shoots the other a look. 

Hongjoong quickly averts his gaze and pushes the bowl away in distaste. “I’m not really hungry.”

“Fine, then starve.” The Beast shrugs. “Wooyoung, clean up. San, bring the boy back to his room.” He stands up and disappears as abruptly as he appeared. 

“You’re really not hungry?” Wooyoung asks as he collects the bowls.

“It’s okay.” Hongjoong mumbles although his stomach clenches painfully.

“Come on.” San nudges him and and they go back upstairs. On their way, however, Hongjoong halts in his steps on the top of the stairs. “San, what’s over there?” He points at the opposite direction of his room. 

San visibly panics at the mention of the other wing of the castle. “Oh, would you look at the time? I have work to do, so yeah. Let’s get back to your room.” The younger grabs Hongjoong’s sleeve and marches off, pulling the other along. _Strange._

-

Weeks pass like that. Hongjoong is allowed to leave his room in the mornings, either San or Wooyoung by his side, afterwards he has to stay in his room, locked in and alone. It’s torture.

Of course, San and Wooyoung try to cheer him up and spend as much time with him as they can, but Hongjoong is lonely. As the days go by he grows more and more gloomy and snaps at the others even though he considers them as friends by now and he knows it’s not their fault. Hongjoong feels miserable. 

It has gotten so bad that he refuses to go down for breakfast at all. Even the thought of the Beast sitting across from him lets bile raise in his throat. Wooyoung sneaks food up on those mornings or brings more in the evening until the Beast discovers Wooyoung with an arm full of bread and cheese one day.

Hongjoong doesn’t see the other for some time.

San rarely visits afterwards. He claims to be busy with his daily tasks but Hongjoong notices the sadness in his eyes. 

“I never asked you…” Hongjoong drawls one evening when San brings him supper. “Is the Beast’s name Mingi? You call him that from time to time.”

San slumps against the headrest of Hongjoong’s bed and absently plays with one of his furry ears. “Yeah, but don’t call him that. He’ll get angry.” 

“Why?” Hongjoong probes with a tilted head. It’s the first time that San seems willing to talk about the Beast.

“Reminds him of the past.” The other sighs.

“What happened in the past?” Hongjoong slides closer to San and looks at him with curious eyes.

“Hm?” Is all he gets in response. San seems really distracted. 

“Was Mingi always like this?” Hongjoong prompts again, laying his head on the other’s shoulder.

“No, he was a good guy, you know. Always smiling and helping out in the castle. It was pretty unusual for his status but he didn’t really care about titles and stuff. His parents neither. They were the kindest people around.” His voice sounds fond as he certainly recalls good memories.

“Why is he like _that_ now?” Hongjoong wildy gestures with his hands in front of him.

“I fear that the tragic death of both parents does that to someone.” San shrugs. “Let alone the curse.”

“Curse?” Hongjoong sits up straight and looks at his friend with wide eyes. However San already covers his mouth with both hands. “What curse? San, talk to me!” He shakes the other with both hands on his shoulders but San pulls away and stands up.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Please forget it.” He pleads while walking backwards to the door. “Promise you won’t ever mention any of that ever again?”

“San, what-”

“Promise!” San urges, his back against the door.

“I promise, but-”

“Thanks. Good night, Joong.” And then the other is gone, the lock clicking shut behind him.

Hongjoong is still confused but at the same time things finally start to make sense. If Mingi really is cursed that might explain his appearance and the way he behaves. What if that is the sole reason for Hongjoong to be here? His mother picked a simple flower and Mingi freaked out. Perhaps the rose wasn’t as simple as it seemed? 

Hongjoong stays up all night, thinking about the curse, flowers and emerald eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah San, you can't stay quiet, can you? Things are finally shaping up~ 
> 
> Next chapter will be Mingi's POV so stay tuned!


	7. ❀6❀

“I should do what?”

“You should use a spoon.”

 _”A spoon?"_ Mingi’s voice skyrockets.

“Yes.” San says in a deadpan voice. “A spoon. Remember how those look like?”

“I’m not dumb, San. But why on earth should I use a spoon? It’s easier to drink the soup.”

“Because that’s basic manners, your Highness.” San smirks as Mingi jerks at the honorific. 

It’s been a few weeks since Mingi took the boy in, Hongjoong as Wooyoung reminds him like three times a day. San started to become really picky about Mingi a few days ago. Maybe he should allow Wooyoung back to the child’s room to get San off his ass. 

“If the boy is bothered by my table manners he should stay back in his room.” Mingi shrugs and plays with one of the pages of the book he’s currently reading. Well, he’s _trying_ to read it but San just won’t stop nagging. 

“But he wants to get to know you.” San groans and sits down on the armrest of Mingi’s padded chair. Mingi shoots the other a look, eyes unblinking for nearly a minute. “It’s true! He’s lonely and confused.” San pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Turning back to his reading, Mingi ignores San. Why would the boy want to talk to him? That’s ridiculous. 

“Don’t you think he could save us?” San mumbles quietly, staring off in the distance. 

Mingi spares him an answer.

-

To say that the boy looks surprised would be an understatement.

After weeks of eating bread and soup only, there is a huge piece of grilled meat on his plate, along with some vegetables. Hongjoong looks at him, baffled and mouth slightly agape. Mingi doesn’t meet his gaze, instead he pokes his fork in his food. He never thought about giving the boy something other to eat until Wooyoung mentioned that Hongjoong lost weight. 

He may be a beast but he’s not a monster, so he asked his friends to prepare the same meal for both of them. Excluding vegetables. Mingi hates those. 

“Eat.” Mingi growls from the other end of the table, a deep frown on his face, when he notices that the boy’s still staring. 

Hongjoong does as he’s told and quickly cuts the meat in mouth-sized portions. He takes a first bite and moans at the taste. He looks so content. Mingi, on the other hand, halts his movements for a second. Now it’s his turn to stare at the other with wide eyes. However, Hongjoong doesn’t seem to notice, too busy with eating. San nudges Mingi with an elbow earning himself a glare. Mingi scowls and continues eating, San grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Wooyoung who barely suppresses a giggle. 

Once the plates are clean, San hurries to take them away while Wooyoung brings a huge can filled with dark red liquid and pours it in their glasses. Hongjoong takes a tentative sip after Mingi gestures for him to go ahead. Again, the boys seems happy, a small smile on his lips this time. Mingi never saw him like this in these past months. Then again, he didn’t see the boy for weeks because they somehow collectively decided to avoid the other. 

They continue to sit in silence, drinking bits of wine from time to time until Hongjoong starts to fidget on his chair.

“Stop that. It’s unnerving.” Mingi growls and Hongjoong sits still immediately. 

More silence. God, this is awkward. Mingi’s thinks hard about everything San and Wooyoung told him these past few days. He has to start the conversation. But how? 

“So-” Mingi clears his throat and lets the wine in his glass swirl. “How old are you?”

The boy puts his glass down and looks at Mingi with a strange expression. “Nineteen. And you?”

Instead of answering his question, Mingi splutters. Maybe the boy is not a kid anymore but that doesn’t really change anything.

“I’m the one asking questions.” He grumbles and looks at his glass before drowning the rest in one go. And now? What is he supposed to ask next? Mingi discreetly looks around and tries to spy his friends, but those traitors are nowhere to be seen. 

“Was the meat tasty?” Mingi asks after drinking another glass of wine.

“Yes. Thank you.” Hongjoong answers, looking anywhere but Mingi. 

Mingi sighs and empties the bottle. “Good. Sleep well.” He stands up abruptly and leaves the confused boy behind. Socialising is hard.

-

“Well, it could have been worse.” San shrugs. He strokes his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, the other sitting on the floor in front of him while San made himself comfortable on Mingi’s chair.

“I don’t think I’ll talk to him again.” Mingi shakes his head, spacing up and down in the library. It’s in the middle of the night but he’s not tired. Just drunk. 

“Why not?” Wooyoung speaks up and yawns afterwards. “Joong seemed less sad than usually when we said goodnight earlier.”

 _Joong?_

“Right.” San affirms. “You don’t have to be so mean all the time. It doesn’t hurt to be nice.” 

Mingi stops and turns around to shoot San a look. “Why should I be nice to him? So he can manipulate me with his pretty eyes and pouty mouth and cute hands? So he can take advantage of my kindness and then turn against me? No, I don’t think so.” Mingi huffs and resumes spacing.

“Pretty eyes? Pouty mouth? _Cute hands? _” San snickers, hunching over to hide his laugh in Wooyoung’s hair. Wooyoung himself is too tired to tease Mingi and only shakes his head with a fond smile.__

-

They develop a new routine in the span of a week. Mingi tries to talk to Hongjoong regardless of his worries. It’s hard to find topics to talk about at first but once Hongjoong relaxes and easy conversation flows. 

It’s not like they talk about anything important. 

Food, the current weather or the paintings on the castle’s walls are the main topics each day. One day Hongjoong comments on the spider webs and dust everywhere and honestly, Mingi wouldn’t have notice because the whole castle is always dim. However, once he sees the dirt he assigns San and Wooyoung to take care of it. They complain and whine a lot but they do a pretty good job regardless, cleaning the dining room in a day. 

Hongjoong smiles when he enters the room and Mingi’s heart does something funny which he doesn’t want to think about. 

It takes a few more weeks until Mingi finally lets his guard down.

“Woah, I’ve never seen so many books in my life.” Hongjoong looks around and carefully touches the spine of the books nearest to him.

Mingi stands a few feet away and watches the boy browsing through his library. It’s the last room San and Wooyoung cleaned. The curtains are pulled back so the midday sun lights the room. It’s barely the beginning of winter but the sun already hangs quite low on the sky.

“Which one is your favorite?” Hongjoong asks after he thoroughly looked around.

Mingi thinks about the question and searches for a certain pile of books next to his armchair. They’re all well worn but still in good shape thanks to Mingi taking care of them. “I think this is my favorite. It’s a collection of poems by different poets.” He hands the book to Hongjoong who flips it open and skips through the pages. 

“I wish I could read them.” The boy bites his bottom lip and smiles sadly.

“You can’t read?” Mingi is surprised. Hongjoong seems intelligent, he would have sworn that he’s able to read. However the boy shakes his head, eyes still focussed on one of the pages. Mingi sighs. “Sit down. I’ll read it to you.” He gestures at his chair.

Hongjoong sits down, pulling his knees up to his chest and rests his head on top of them. He smiles expectantly and _oh_ Mingi’s heart does the little jump again.

“This one is by Shakespeare.” He clears his throat and starts reading.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

Neither talk for a moment. Mingi quietly shuts the book and turns around to face Hongjoong. The boy smiles brightly, hugging his legs to his upper body. “That was beautiful.”

Mingi laughs breathlessly and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. “I’ll teach you how to read.”

“I would like that.” Hongjoong’s still smiling and Mingi feels strange all of a sudden. His heart races and his legs feel wobbly. Is he sick?

“I have to go now. But you can stay as long as you want.” Mingi rushes out and hurries to the door, leaving Hongjoong behind. “Call for San or Wooyoung when you need something.”

“Wait!” Hongjoong calls after him. Mingi halts and looks back over his shoulder. “Am I allowed to go as I please?”

“Yes. Go wherever you want. Except outside or the East wing.” The expression on Hongjoong’s face does something funny to his stomach. It feels like there are butterflies trapped inside. Mingi fears he really caught some kind of virus. He has to check his books about medical knowledge later.


	8. ❀7❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter is slightly longer than the others so far so I hope this kinda makes it up for the long wait. You can expect the next chapter on Sunday~

With Mingi’s permission to move around however he pleases, Hongjoong explores different corners of the castle in the next few days. San or Wooyoung are always by his side to show him around and make sure he doesn’t get lost in the labyrinth of hallways. They lead him to their rooms first, walking through seemingly endless corridors, around countless corners and up a narrow staircase. Hongjoong seriously questions the architect's sense.

San’s room is surprisingly clean, there are only a few stray shirts and trousers laying around. Wooyoung’s room on the other hand seems like a battleground. Clothes and empty bowls are scattered everywhere, crumbs of bread all over the floor and bedding. Hongjoong raises an eyebrow in question when he sees the disaster but Wooyoung just shrugs. “It’s not like I’m in here most of the time.” And that’s that. 

They visit the kitchen and some spare rooms next. Unfortunately, nothing sparks interest in Hongjoong. The kitchen looks like every other kitchen, the rooms are empty except for destroyed furniture and old paintings. The ballroom Wooyoung shows him, however, is quite fascinating. The large room is as ruined as most of the castle, broken glass and dust covering the ground and the silk curtains ripped apart. 

“I think we still have some instruments somewhere.” Wooyoung marvels. “San knows how to play the harp. He used to do it all the time.”

Hongjoong slowly descends the wide staircase leading to the dance floor. “I wonder how this place looked like when everything was still intact.”

“It was beautiful.” Wooyoung answers, his voice laced with melancholie. “The chandelier illuminated the room in warm light while the stars shone right through the windows. There were laughing people everywhere, most of them dancing to the music in pairs or small groups. Some lounged outside on the big terrace, watching the breeze playing with the flowers in the garden. Everyone was happy back then.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Hongjoong reaches the ceiling-high windows and pulls the curtain nearest to him away. The sight presenting is devastating. The garden Wooyoung seemed so fond of once is now barren and the pond void of water. He can imagine how everything looked like back then. Birds bathing in the pond, butterflies wandering from one flower to another, beautiful flowers coloring the yard. This place is a ghost of what it used to be. 

“Let’s clean this mess.” Wooyoung claps his hands, pulling Hongjoong out of his thoughts. “It’s a waste to not use this room again.”

-

Something Hongjoong notices early is the fact that the roses covering the walls in the entrance hall and main corridors found their way into every corner of the castle. Most of them are small, still closed and slightly tilted downside. The farther he strays the smaller and weaker they appear. He finds only one rose blooming in the far east of the castle, the part he is technically not allowed to be in. It seems weak as well, fragile and delicate, Hongjoong is afraid to touch it but reaches out a careful hand nonetheless. 

“Here you are.” Mingi’s deep voice sounds right behind him. Hongjoong snaps his head around and retreats his hand with a guilty smile. But Mingi just shakes his head and crouches down beside Hongjoong to look at the flower as well. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.” Hongjoong smiles and musters Mingi. He changed. The once so aloof Beast that didn’t want to have anything to do with Hongjoong now makes an effort to talk to him everyday, to pick out easy to read books for him and spend time together. “I wonder why this one’s blooming when the others are not.”

Mingi turns his head to look at Hongjoong, an unreadable expression on his face. “This world is full of wonder.” He stands up with a quiet huff and helps Hongjoong to his feet as well. “We should head down now. I’m sure San’s already impatiently waiting with dinner.” He chuckles and leads the way with one of his hands hovering over the small of Hongjoong’s back. They walk in silence, side by side, until Mingi halts in front of the door to the dining room. “Don’t go farther than that, understood?”

“Huh?” Hongjoong answers dumbly and looks up with wide eyes.

“The corridor. Don’t pass that rose.” Mingi is serious if the deep frown on his face is anything to go by. Hongjoong nods, he knows that already. But he wonders why it seems so important to not enter the East Wing. What is Mingi hiding there?

-

Even though Mingi and he spend most of their days together in the library, Hongjoong can’t help to feel lonely. It’s in the dark hours of the night that he’s sitting by his window and loses himself in memories of his childhood. It wasn’t easy to grow up without a father but his mother always made sure that he was lacking nothing. Tears gather in his eyes when he think about her. He hopes she’s well and doesn’t miss him too much. 

-

It’s fascinating how something forbidden draws one’s attention. 

Hongjoong passes the East Wing several times a day on his way to the ballroom or when he simply wanders around. The curiosity kills him but he doesn’t want to break the trust Mingi has in him. He’s even allowed to go outside as long as he doesn’t leave the yard! San usually comes along to a stride outside when Mingi is otherwise occupied. It’s nice to feel the sun on his skin even though it’s getting quite cold.

The time he doesn’t spend outside or cleaning the ballroom, he uses in the library. Mingi fulfilled his promise to teach him reading so he’s not longer depending on his help. It’s difficult to get an overview of the sheer mass of books. There are tales from different parts of the world but their vocabulary is too hard to understand so he lets Mingi read them to him and explain unknown words and expressions when they sit side by side in the evening. There are lots of poems as well as books about flora and fauna. The most interesting section though, is the one containing historical knowledge. Those books are hidden behind trinkets on the top shelf but not unreachable when Hongjoong carefully climbs on the rack.

The history of the royal family reaches back till the construction of the castle hundreds of years ago. Unfortunately, the most recent family members are missing in this edition. Overall there’s nothing to read about the newest history except some hints about the latest king who married a common woman to be his queen. There’s a child mentioned once. A prince whose smile could light up the darkest days. He wonders what happened to them.

-

“So the spirits protect their realm?” Hongjoong asks after Mingi finished reading. “So no lost soul accidentally strays there?”

Mingi hums and puts the book down. “But they protect the people as well, you know. The ones who can’t defend themself and seek for shelter.” He flips through the book until he reaches a colored page. Hongjoong straightens up on his place on Mingi’s lap and curiously looks at the picture. It’s a drawing of a forest in dark and bright greens. There are small creatures with hollow eyes sitting on the branches of the trees. 

“These are forest spirits protecting the woods and animals living there.” Mingi explains while Hongjoong traces the shape of these strange creatures on the page.

“Have you ever seen one?” He asks, eyes still not leaving the drawing.

“They say spirits only show themselves to someone who’s worthy.” Is the only answer he receives. “Anyway, do you want to hear another story?”

Hongjoong considers, leaning backwards so his back is pressed against the armrest. Mingi lays the book down on the small table beside the chair they’re sitting at and absemently plays with a loose strand on Hongjoong’s shirt. “I’m pretty tired.” He yawns and stretches his arms. “But I want to hear one more tale.” The grin on his face seems enough to persuade Mingi because the other reaches for a thick book with a chuckle and starts reading again.

The longer Mingi reads the tireder Hongjoong grows. His eyelids soon feel too heavy and his head nods down from time to time so he closes his eyes and snuggles against Mingi’s shoulder. The other stumbles over the next words he’s reading but doesn’t comment on Hongjoong’s sudden clinginess. Instead he gently lays an arm around him and adjusts Hongjoong’s position on his lap so the other can rest comfortably and proceeds reading.

-

The roses gain strength. The change is slow and not noticeable on the first sight, but when Hongjoong leaves San’s room one day the tilted flowers are now standing upright. They’re still closed in contrary to the roses in the area around the library which bloom proudly as he notices that afternoon. 

Life at the castle is more pleasant than Hongjoong ever expected except for the aching need to see his mother again. The longing is greatest in the night when everything’s quiet. He cries then, most of the time, and prays for her wellbeeing. Maybe he can convince Mingi to let him visit her? Maybe she could live here too. It’s not like Mingi is the beast he seemed to be.

However, every time he mentions her in front of Mingi, San or Wooyoung they get tight lipped and avert their gaze. 

It’s one of these nights again when sleep avoids him and dark thoughts make home in his mind. He can’t lay still and stare at the ceiling so he decides to explore some more. With a lighted candle in one hand, Hongjoong roams through the now familiar hallways. The sky is overcast so there are no stars shining through the windows. 

He wanders aimlessly, not paying attention to his surroundings until he reaches the East Wing. He stops there and considers. Everyone’s asleep. He could sneak in there, look around and leave before anyone could notice. No one would know. 

Curiosity wins Hongjoong over eventually so he looks around to make sure no one’s there and sneaks inside the East Wing. At first glance, everything looks exactly like the rest of the castle: dust, roses, paintings, spiderwebs. At least the other parts are cleaner thanks to San, Wooyoung and him. Most of the door on his way down the corridor stand open so Hongjoong only has to peak his head inside without making any noise. He discovers a rather large but empty storeroom as well as several unoccupied bedrooms and something that looks like a study with a map of the world hanging on one wall and strange looking writing tools laying on a desk nearby.

It’s not until he reaches the end of the hall that he stands in front of a closed door surrounded by sleeping roses. The sight is so fascinating, Hongjoong doesn’t think twice to carefully open the door to look inside. The door creaks regardless of his caution causing Hongjoong to wince. He halts and waits for Mingi’s angry voice demanding why he’s here. But there is no shouting, no growling, just Hongjoong’s breathing and leaves rustling in the wind outside. 

He takes a deep breath and presses himself through the small gap between the wall and door, afraid to push it open farther. Inside he’s met with another corridor, albeit this one is smaller and narrower. Roses cover every centimeter of the wall and ceiling, some of them bloom in the middle of the night, some are closed, waiting for the sun to wake them up again.

Hongjoong takes a few tentative steps towards to the gap in right side of the wall but freezes immediately when he hears quiet snoring. Is this … Mingi’s bedroom? If these really are Mingi’s quarters, Hongjoong shouldn’t be sneaking around here. He should turn around and leave again, go back to his bed and sleep. He kind of considers Mingi as a friend, so he should do what a friend is supposed to do and _go_.

However, his feet take him to the room without Hongjoong really noticing. His candle lights just a small part of the room so he’s only able to see shadows and shapes, not enough to identify anything in detail. The room is covered in books, the ground to Hongjoong’s feet is not visible between thick leather bindings. There is a chair right next to the window to the left and a huge bed in the middle of the room. 

It feels like some kind of joke when the clouds drift by in the moment Hongjoong focuses on the heap laying under the bedding. The moon shines through the window and casts a shimmering light in the room.

Hongjoong startles and quickly presses a hand on his mouth to stop the gasp from escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Hongjoong saw inside the room? (・ω<)


	9. ❀8❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After everything that happened so many years ago, Mingi wouldn’t have thought that he’d be able to feel human again. But here he is, standing at the railing on the wide balcony in front of the ballroom and watching Hongjoong and San run through the garden. He smiles when Hongjoong swiftly climbs up a tree to escape San’s teasing. The latter stands under the branch Hongjoong sits on and pouts, trying to coax the other down again. The boy, however, plucks a few yellow leaves from the tree and lets them rain down on San, giggling like a child in the process. 

They haven’t been able to leave the castle in the last few days due to heavy rain. It’s typical for this season so Mingi doesn’t care if it’s a sunny or rainy autumn day but Hongjoong’s sulking became unbearable after the second day. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Wooyoung snaps Mingi out of his thoughts with an easy grin. 

“Let’s eat a bit later.” He doesn’t even look at Wooyoung, his eyes are still trained on Hongjoong who’s currently dangling upside down from the branch. 

Wooyoung hums and steps up next to Mingi. “Why don’t you go down and play with them?” 

Mingi jerks and finally turns to face the other, shock evident on his face. 

“Ah, don’t look at me like I’ve grown a second head.” Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “All I’m saying is that I’m sure Joong wouldn’t mind if you join. Come on.”

“You’re ridiculous.” MIngi grumbles and leans forward to place his elbows on the railing. Hongjoong has plenty of fun with San already, there’s no need for Mingi to disturb them.

“If you say so.” Wooyoung sighs.

-

Hongjoong made him forget about the pain of loneliness. With every word that leaves the boy’s lips Mingi loses himself a bit more in a fantasy where he’s happy again. With every smile Hongjoong shares with him Mingi starts to dream in beautiful colors. 

It’s so easy to forget in Hongjoong’s presence and that scares him. There are days when he spends every woken minute with the boy, reading, painting, talking and he feels like the man he used to be. When he walks back to his quarters in the evening, a fond smile still on his face, all it takes in a mirror he passes to throw him back into reality. 

His heart aches every time he sees his reflection and his mood sours instantly. What hurts more though is the thought of Hongjoong leaving one day. Mingi is well aware that he can’t hold the boy forever. Sure, he seems fine but that won’t last. Mingi doesn’t want him to wither away within these walls but he can’t let him go yet. 

Wooyoung and San tease him a lot these days, saying he should man up and show his affection to Hongjoong. He wants to, he really does. But one glance at his friends and the guilt eats him inside. It’s his fault that they’re like this, trapped inside the castle and disgraced with animalistic features. 

He’s torn. On the one hand, his own selfish love wants Hongjoong to stay here by his side. There’s hope scratching on the back of his mind, a sweet voice that suspiciously sounds like Hongjoong telling him that he could break the curse. On the other hand, the need to make the boy happy whatever it takes grows day by day. And that means he should let him free. 

He can’t let him go yet but he will, one day. 

What good should bloom from the love of a monster anyway?

-

“Where’s Hongjoong?” Mingi frowns at San lounging on Wooyoung’s bed with his head in the latter’s lap. 

“Huh? He isn’t with you?” San wonders and pokes Wooyoung’s belly to wake the other up. “I haven’t seen him since breakfast.”

Mingi sighs and turns around, closing the door again. He already checked the entrance hall, Hongjoong’s room, the library, ballroom and kitchen. Where is he?

_“Do you think Joong is alright?”_ San’s worried voice filtering through the door makes Mingi halt. Is there something wrong? 

_“I don’t know. He was pretty upset yesterday.”_ Wooyoung’s voice is still rough from sleep when he answers.

He was? Mingi didn’t notice. Hongjoong was his usual smiling self this morning.

_“He misses her a lot.”_

It takes no genius to know who they’re talking about. Mingi hoped Hongjoong wouldn’t cry after his mother anymore… He seemed quite content these days. 

_”I wish he would still have his ring. Apparently it was the only thing that reminded him of both parents.”_

A ring? Mingi carefully steps closer to the door and presses his right ear against it. Bless his friends for babbling so much. He learns that Hongjoong received the jewelry from his deceased father and treasured it since he can remember but he had to pledge it some time ago.

Mingi doesn’t even think twice before he storms out of the castle, pulling a hooded cloak on to hide his appearance. It’s been quite some time since he left the closer surroundings around the castle but he quickly finds the path leading to the village. When he’s been there last all those years ago when he still was human, there were only a few small houses and a rather big barn. The village he sees now, though, seems nothing like the quiet and peaceful place he once knew. 

It’s not night yet but the sun hangs low on the sky, shadows grow longer and soon enough the busy streets empty out. Mingi hides nearby the wall protecting the village on a tree and cranes his neck to observe the changes. He recognizes the old houses easily since they have still the same roof. The newer buildings are seemingly made off of other material, the contrast is obvious. However, those are small details. The biggest change in all these years is the castle some distance away on a hill. There’s a cobblestone road leading directly from the village to the castle ditch. Mingi scoffs but doesn’t waste more thought on the new monarch.

It’s not why he’s here anyway so he turns his attention back to the guards in front of gate. There’s no way he could pass them without raising a ruckus so he scraps that plan immediately. The only other way inside is to climb the wall so that’s exactly what Mingi does once night descends. His claws dig into the lathes, leaving scratch marks behind. It takes only a handful of seconds for Mingi to overcome the wall and jump down on the other side. He sticks to the shadows and searches for the distainor’s sign, hiding away from the few people still straying through the streets.

He finds the house he’s looking for near the market in the center. Unsurprisingly, it’s already closed for the day but there’s still a faint light inside. Mingi makes sure that no one is nearby and makes quick work of the locked door, throwing his left shoulder against the wooden surface until it gives in and the door springs open and slams against the wall. 

The middle aged man inside yelps and hurriedly clutches the nearest weapon he can find, a jug made of shiny glass. Mingi slowly approaches the man and straightens up, towering over the other. The man opens his mouth, probably to yell out for the guards but Mingi presses one hand on the other’s mouth before any sound could escape.

“If you value your life, you should shut up.” He growls lowly. 

The man nods with wide eyes and his grip on the jug slackens when he gets a better look at Mingi’s face. The glass shatters on the ground. What a waste. 

Mingi retreats his hand with a warning growl. The man, stone still and pale with fear, starts to whisper in a hushed voice. “Take everything. I don’t care. Just let me live.” 

Mingi squints his eyes and the man shuts up, gulping hard. 

“A ring.” Mingi grumbles and the man bends down to take a small chest from the ground that he places on the table between himself and Mingi. He flips it open with trembling fingers and pushes it forward.

Mingi empties the chest in order to inspect the jewelry properly. Most of the stuff looks rather cheap or is damaged in some kind of way. Of course there are necklaces and bracelets of great value as well but Mingi shoves them to the side. 

Ah, there it is.

He carefully pulls the ring with a red stone attached out of the pile and stores it in the pouch hanging on his belt. He turns around without another word and quickly maneuvers through the shadows again, disappearing in the darkness. 

-

He didn’t think this through.

“What’s up with the pained expression?” San tilts his head with a frown creasing between his eyebrows. 

“It’s nothing.” Mingi waves him off. His friend shrugs and resumes cutting vegetables. 

Mingi’s currently hiding inside the kitchen while Wooyoung and Hongjoong are somewhere upstairs. Ever since he obtained Hongjoong’s ring a few nights ago he doesn’t know what to do. Should he give it to Hongjoong in person? It would be great to see the boy’s eyes light up in joy when he sees his precious treasure but then Mingi would have to explain why he knows about it and that means admitting he eavesdropped when San and Wooyoung were talking about him. He could leave it in Hongjoong’s room and pretend that he wasn’t the person placing it there. But the boy is too curious so that would turn into a hassle as well. That only leaves option three: San or Wooyoung give it to him. However, he would never hear the end of their teasing when they find out he brought the ring back to make Hongjoong happy.

Mingi sighs and lays his head down on the table he’s sitting at.


	10. ❀9❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, huh? Unfortunately, I was really busy so I couldn't write anything but I'm back now! I try to update weekly again ~

Ever since Hongjoong discovered the large amount of books in the East Wing he sneaks out at night to skim through them in hopes of finding some useful information about the curse. He doesn’t doubt that it’s a curse’s doing, not after all he witnessed. 

He halts in his steps when the wind rustles through the treetops outside, a few branches hitting the window right beside him. Clutching his shirt right above his frantic beating heart, Hongjoong tries to calm down again. After taking a deep breath he looks around to make sure no one noticed him and quietly opens the door to the East Wing. As soon as he enters the narrow hallway, he lights up the candle he brought with him in order to see at least something in the darkness. He skips Mingi’s room and goes farther until he reaches a door at the end of the hallway that’s partly covered with roses. He found it after his third nightly visit when he fled in panic because Mingi mumbled in his sleep. 

Looking over his shoulder a last time, Hongjoong enters the room that’s stacked with countless books. He tried to read here in the night but he deemed it safer to take some books with him back to his room instead. Just a small amount at a time so Mingi wouldn’t notice. He pulls the book he borrowed yesterday from where it was hidden under his shirt and lays it on the ground to his right where the other book are he already read. It doesn’t take a lot of time to decide which one to take next, he has a system after all. 

He clutches the new book to his chest and makes sure to shut the door properly behind himself. His hurried steps hall in the corridor when he walks back to his room.

-

The royal family. The king. The queen. The _prince_. There’s still not much information about the latter apart from the snippets he found in the library. However, the history in the book Hongjoong’s currently hunched over reaches until the queen’s death. It’s vague. Far too vague to understand completely but he understands that her death brought sorrow and something dark started to bloom.

Hongjoong shuts the book when the sun colors the sky in beautiful reds and blues. He read all night again. It shouldn’t take long until Wooyoung knocks on his door to wake him so he stores the book under the mattress it stretches with a yawn. 

And sure enough, Wooyoung knocks about an hour later. Hongjoong didn’t really fall asleep, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts. 

“Are you awake, Joong?” Wooyoung’s voice filters through the door as the other tries the handle.

Hongjoong grumbles loudly and heaves himself out of bed. He opens the door and rubs his tired eyes. Wooyoung looks at him with a frown.

“Why are you always so tired these days? Do you have nightmares? Do you want to sleep in my room? And why do you lock your room anyway?” The questions sputter from the other’s lips.

Hongjoong doesn’t answer, though. Instead he grabs Wooyoung by his sleeve, pulls him inside and locks the door again.

“Uhm… What are you doing?” Wooyoung asks with wide eyes and sits down as Hongjoong gestures to his bed. 

“You,” Hongjoong points at the other. “are going to tell me everything you know about the prince.”

Wooyoung blanchs. “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Hongjoong scoffs. “Oh please, don’t sell me short. What happened after the queen died?”

Wooyoung splutters, not looking Hongjoong in the eyes. Seconds pass until Wooyoung takes a deep breath and rubs his temples. “Listen, it’s not my place to tell.”

“So you know the prince?” Hongjoong asks eagerly, stepping closer to the bed. 

Wooyoung leans back and laughs nervously. “I think San and Mingi are waiting with breakfast.”

“Wooyoung, please. I need to know!” Hongjoong doesn’t give up. He kneels on the bed beside his friend and looks at him with pleading eyes.

“I really shouldn’t tell… But you kind of deserve to know after all…” Wooyoung visibly relents. “The prince is-”

“Why are you two locked inside Hongjoong’s room together?” San frantically knocks on the door. “Hello?”

Hongjoong curses under his breath.

“I’m one second away from breaking the door down. Just so you know!” San shouts.

Wooyoung starts laughing relieved and hurries to the door.

Next time Hongjoong’s going to get the information he needs.

-

Unfortunately, Wooyoung succeeds to avoid him all day long and Hongjoong doesn’t have enough energy to run after him. _Coward._

“You don’t seem to sleep enough these days.” Mingi sits down on the armchair beside Hongjoong who’s lounging on the floor, a heavy book in his hands. They just finished dinner and Hongjoong withdrew immediately to the library. Mingi must’ve followed him.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Hongjoong smiles slightly and leans back against the chair to blink tiredly at Mingi who musters him.

“Come here.” Mingi nudges him upside and Hongjoong settles in his lap, instinctively cuddling closer. “If Wooyoung gives you trouble, just tell me.” 

Hongjoong snorts and shakes his head. “It’s not like that.” 

“What is it then?” Mingi questions. Hongjoong looks to the ground and gnaws on his bottom lip. 

“Don’t worry.” He shrugs. 

Thankfully, Mingi drops the topic. Hongjoong watches the other playing with his beard out of the corner of his eye. Is he nervous? 

“You know, you can rest your eyes. I carry you to bed if you fall asleep.”

Hongjoong stiffens, his face flushing red. He quickly hides his blush in Mingi’s chest and grumbles. 

Mingi laughs and pets the smaller’s hair. 

Hongjoong doesn’t recognise Mingi, he’s not the beast he was when Hongjoong met him. He’s more like a puppy know. The thought makes Hongjoong giggle. Mingi pulls him even closer. Hongjoong gives in and lets his eyes fall shut. Mingi genuinely tries to make him happy. Well, as happy as he could get as he’s still imprisoned. But it doesn’t feel like that anymore. Not really. 

“Hongjoong?” Mingi’s quiet voice pulls him from his thoughts a few moments later.

“Hm?” The smaller leans his head back, a few strands of his hair falling in his face.

Mingi brushes them away gently, careful to not scratch Hongjoong with his claws. “I have something for you?”

Hongjoong tilts his head, his eyes only half opened. 

Mingi’s left hand loosens its grip around his waist. He fumbles for something in his pocket but Hongjoong is too tired to look as he slips away into sleep already. He feels Mingi taking his hand and putting something on his finger. A ring? He doesn’t know, sleep already overcame his completely. 

-

Hongjoong slowly blinks awake. It takes him a few seconds to find his bearings. He can’t remember going to bed the day before. Sitting upright, Hongjoong rubs his face with both hands but halts when he feels the metal on his right ring finger. He holds his hand in front of his face. There’s a simple band around his finger. He turns his hand and gasps. A shining red stone. _It’s his ring._ But how?

_Mingi._

He must have brought his ring back. But how did he even know about it? He doesn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it as San appears on his doorstep. 

“Don’t try to pull me inside. I’m stronger than piggy nose.” He looks at Hongjoong with a stern expression.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Hongjoong rolls his eyes.

-

Hongjoong bets he could walk the way to the East Wing in sleep by now. He doesn’t even need to bring a candle with himself anymore. He slips inside Mingi’s room without any problems and sits down on the chair next to the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Mingi pretended to not recognize the ring and skirted around the topic all day long. But Hongjoong doesn’t need him to admit. He _knows_ and he’s thankful.

“I’m going to break that stupid curse.” He whispers in the dark of the night, his eyes wandering from the window to Mingi lightly snoring in bed. “Just wait a bit longer.”

Mingi turns in his sleep. His wavy hair falls into his face, covering his eyebrows and parts of his straight nose. One strand even reaches to his plump lips. Hongjoong barely suppresses the urge the brush the hair away but he doesn’t want to wake the other. He looks so peaceful sleeping like a child, drooling on his pillow and all. Mingi mumbles something unintelligible and stretches a bit, his right arm falling to the side. His hand hangs over the edge of the bed, slender fingers pointing to the ground. 

Hongjoong chuckles and carefully takes Mingi’s hand in his, brushing his thumb over the back. His hand is so soft, so delicate. Completely different than the clawed hand Mingi has by day.

Sighing, Hongjoong intertwines their hands. He wished Mingi could stay like that when he wakes up. 

_Stay human._


	11. ❀10❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Mingi ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

While Hongjoong continues to grow more and more comfortable with Mingi by day his efforts to find something, _anything_ , about the curse doubles by night. Most of the books in the small room in the East Wing are far too old and threaten to fall to dust when Hongjoong looks at them. Others are written in a language he doesn’t speak or the writing is way too curvy so he can’t make out the letters. It’s frustrating. He only has a handful of books left to read and he’s quite sure he won’t get new information from them either.

With a huff, Hongjoong puts some of the unusable books to the side, stacking them to a rather large tower in order to look if there’s more behind them. And he’s not met with disappointment when he makes out a stone in the wall that doesn’t seem to fit. He carefully presses one edge of that stone and, yeah, it’s certainly loose so he takes the protruding edge in both hands and pulls hard. The stone comes free and reveals a small opening. Hongjoong squints his eyes but it’s dark so he can’t see anything. He tests the surrounding stones and to his luck there are more loose ones he can remove. 

As soon as the opening is large enough to slip through, Hongjoong crawls to the other side, coughing a few times because of the dust. He notices a window right beside him so he pulls the curtains away. The moonlight shines through and illuminates the small room. That’s when Hongjoong sees it. A single rose under a glass cover. It’s tilted downside, some petals laying on the ground around it. The sight is fascinating. Hongjoong feels something deep inside his chest pulling him forward. He reaches his hand out. So close, his fingertips millimeters away from touching the glass. Just a little bit more-

Footsteps.

Hongjoong suppresses a yelp and retreats his hand quickly, holding his breath.

The footsteps come closer.

There’s rustling in the room beside him. A pause.

“Hongjoong?”

He exhales in relief. It’s just Wooyoung.

“Uhm. Hello?” Hongjoong laughs nervously and sticks his head through the opening to look at Wooyoung’s wondering face.

“What are you doing here?” The other hisses as he helps Hongjoong back inside the first room. 

“I just walked around. I don’t know how I ended up here.” Hongjoong tries to talk himself out of it but Wooyoung doesn’t buy it.

“You were sneaking around.” Wooyoung shakes his head in disbelief. “What would you have done if I were Mingi, huh? You have to be more careful.”

“No one’s telling me anything. What was I supposed to do…” Hongjoong mutters.

“I was only saying you should be more careful, you-” He stops abruptly and indicates to be quiet.

Hongjoong stands still, straining his ears. “Is that Mingi?” He whisper-shouts frantically. Wooyoung presses a hand on his friend’s mouth and nods.

They listen tensely as Mingi wanders from his room to the corridor, muttering something under his breath. Hongjoong realises in horror that Wooyoung didn’t shut the door when he came in. He squeezes his eyes shut, his mind running wild. If Mingi notices that they’re here…. that Hongjoong is here…. He gulps. 

It feels like hours pass, Hongjoong doesn’t dare to move or breathe. Wooyoung is stock-still beside him. 

A door creaks and fall shut. Mingi’s footsteps retreat again.

“This was close.” Wooyoung breathes out and lets go off Hongjoong. “Let’s leave, okay?”

Hongjoong nods but halts as soon as he’s on the threshold. “Wait a second.” He whispers and goes back inside to push some books in front of the opening, hiding it from view.

-

Back in his room both fall onto Hongjoong’s bed and stare at the ceiling. 

“So...” Wooyoung starts after a few minutes of silence. “Did you find anything?”

Hongjoong shrugs and tilts his head to look at his friend’s side profile. “Not really.” He thinks about telling Wooyoung about the rose but he decides against it. “Why were _you_ there, though?”

Wooyoung frowns. “I had a nightmare. I just-” He takes a deep breath. “I just wanted to make sure Mingi is okay. Then I heard you.”

Hongjoong turns to his side properly and lays his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Can you please tell me what happened?”

Silence.

“You know, I talked about it with San. We don’t like that Mingi is keeping you in the dark either. It’s not fair… So...” He pulls an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder. “How much do you know?” 

“The queen died and somehow you, San and Mingi were cursed. That’s all.” Hongjoong’s fingertips drum on Wooyoung’s chest. He’s nervous.

“Okay, then I should start at the beginning. The royal family that lived here was loved. They were kind and fair, always listening to the people’s problems and complaints. The king never gave in to greed and stayed out of fights and war. It were peaceful times back then.” Wooyoung pauses, obviously lost in thought with a small smile on his face.

“Not like now… The current king is a tyrant.” Hongjoong grumbles as he thinks about the steadily increasing taxes and awful knights.

“I don’t know much about the new monarch. But I saw how thin you were when you came here... “ He squeezes Hongjoong’s shoulder and resumes his story. “The king and queen had a son. A loveable child. He’s the same age as San and I.” The smile returns to Wooyoung’s face again. “We got into so much trouble but we never let each other down. Once, I stole a pastry from the kitchen and the cook noticed right away. San and the prince made up a wild story about a dog running in, eating the pastry and running out again. Meanwhile, I hid in a cabinet behind them.”

Hongjoong giggles. “You still steal food from the kitchen and San notices it. He just doesn’t say anything and cooks more instead.”

“He does?” Wooyoung shrieks and blushes slightly. “Well, whatever.” He clears his throat. “We lived a happy life and grew older. Soon enough, San and I had to work more but we still made time to meet up with the prince who was quite busy himself, always taking lessons or practicing with a sword. Years passed and the queen went ill.” Wooyoung’s face darkens. “The physician tried his best to help her but he could only lessen her pain. There was no cure for her illness. She died.”

For a moment all you can hear is the wind rustling through the leaves outside.

“The king never came to terms with her death. He blamed himself. He blamed God. He blamed the physician. He imputed that he didn’t heal her for whatever reason. He screamed, he shouted and he banned the physician. I think the only reason he spared the man’s life was because he refused to execute people. The king shut himself out from the world, locking himself into his rooms. The prince had to take over and rule. But he was still so young… The king died because of his broken heart not long after.” Wooyoung takes a shuddering breath. “And the prince… He took after his father in so many aspects. A pure soul, loving and kind. But as he lost his father as well he just-” Wooyoung closes his eyes, a stray tear running down his cheek. “He shattered. The prince blamed everyone. He even treated San and me badly that time, always snapping at us or pushing us away. He succumbed to bitter grief. He changed completely and turned into a different person, full of hatred and sorrow.” Wooyoung gently frees his shoulder from Hongjoong’s head and sits up. 

“What happened then?” Hongjoong asks in a breathy voice.

However, Wooyoung only shakes his head and stands up to leave the room. 

“Wooyoung, the prince… It’s Mingi, right?” Hongjoong sees his friend turn around, one hand already on the door handle. He nods once, smiling sadly.

“Be careful, Joong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some back story! What do you think happened?


	12. ❀11❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the tags before, please do it now!

“I’m pretty sure he likes you too.” San rolls his eyes, busy stirring the soup he’s currently cooking. 

“I’m pretty sure he doesn't.” Mingi answers, fumbling with bread crumbs on the table. He sighs and flicks on crumb in San’s direction. His friend sends him a stern look as he swats the crumb from his sleeve.

“You don’t see the way he looks at you, those damn stars twinkling in his eyes every time.” He scoops a bit soup in his ladle and tastes it. Humming in satisfaction, he puts his kitchen tools to the side and turns to Mingi, one expectant eyebrow raised.

“What do you want me to do?” Mingi pouts, eyes back on the crumbs he’s playing with. 

“You could dress up for a change.” Wooyoung says offhandedly as he enters the kitchen, walking straight to the big pot to sniff. “Oh wow, that smells awesome, can I ha-” He turns to San who’s already handing him a spoon. Wooyoung takes it with a smile and eats a few spoons of soup. 

“San, you’re the best.” He muses and leaves the kitchen again, probably to spend time with Hongjoong. He does that a lot these days.

“Now I know what you mean with ‘stars in his eyes’.” Mingi chuckles as he raises one claw of each hand to make quotation marks. 

“What are you talking about?” San scowls, taking the used tools to throw them in the sink. “Wooyoung looks always like that.”

_Only when you’re around._ Mingi shakes his head but doesn’t comment. Those two idiots will come around eventually. 

“What was that about dressing up again?” Mingi sighs, already dreading his decision as San turns around with a bright grin.

-

“I think this green goes well with his eyes.” Wooyoung holds a long, deep green tunic up in the air to inspect it.

“This one’s too small.” San interjects, pointing at Mingi sitting in the corner of his room. Mingi grunts indignantly and looks down on his body. Okay, maybe his old clothes won’t fit anymore. 

“How about this?” Wooyoung pulls another tunic out of the chest. Mingi remembers it. This ruby shirt was always very loose on his frame back when he still was human. His mother used to chite him, telling him it looked more like a dress than anything. He loved to wear it though.

“Here, try it on.” San flings the piece of fabric over and Mingi carefully catches it with his right hand. He shrugs his grey shirt off and pulls the satin tunic on. It fits.

“Oh wow.” Wooyoung and San utter at the same time. San steps closer to Mingi and adjusts the low-cut collar.

“You think he’ll like it?” Mingi is unsure, he can’t remember the last time he made an effort to look good.

“I’m sure.” San scoffs. “I’ll be down in the kitchen and take care of dinner while Wooyoung tries to tame what once was a proper hairstyle.”

“Yeah, I get it. I let myself go.” Mingi rolls his eyes and snatches the brush before Wooyoung is able to get it. “I’m perfectly capable to brush my own hair though.” 

Wooyoung watches him with an amused expression while Mingi struggles with several knots in his long hair. He’s thankful the rest of his fur is short. When he’s finally done around 10 minutes later, Wooyoung balances on the chair behind him to tie his hair in a nice bun on top of his head. 

Satisfied with his friend’s appearance, Wooyoung looks him up and down, nodding approvingly. 

“Don’t be so nervous.” He gives Mingi a thumbs up and hurries downstairs to set the table.

Mingi paces up and down in his room, his gaze unfocussed. What if Hongjoong is going to laugh? What if he’s weirded out? _What if he really likes me?_

Before he’s able to panic, Wooyoung pokes his head inside his room again and motions for Mingi to follow.

Hongjoong is already seated at the long table when they enter. Mingi can only see the back of his head, his brown hair shimmering in the soft, warm candlelight. He takes one last deep breath and walks to his seat across from the boy. Hongjoong doesn’t greet him like he usually does when they haven’t seen each other since breakfast. Instead there’s silence.

He can’t remember if he was ever that nervous. 

Mingi gathers his courage and finally looks up, his eyes meeting Hongjoong’s immediately. The boy stares at him, his head slightly tilted to the side in confusion.

“I look strange, right?” He grimaces, smoothing his shirt down. He shouldn’t have listened to San and Wooyoung.

“No! I mean… No, you look good.” Hongjoong stutters out. Mingi is not sure if the boy blinked in the last few minutes. 

“You too.” Mingi clears his dry throat. Hongjoong really does look good. Even better than usually. His rather long hair falls on his shoulders, a single braid laying between the loose strands. He wears a light blue shirt with a deep V-cut and long sleeves. He is a deadly mixture of cute and hot and Mingi doesn’t know how to react at all.

Thankfully San and Wooyoung bring in the food and Mingi is saved from awkward smalltalk. They eat in silence, like always, but it’s not uncomfortable. On the contrary, it’s familiar. Safe ground. 

Mingi is mindful of his table manners. He uses fork and knife, even cleans his mouth with a napkin from time to time and he takes his time to eat instead of inhaling his food at once. Hongjoong giggles when he sees Mingi struggling with his peas as he tries to stab them with his fork. 

After dinner is over they usually head up to the library but Mingi’s friends have other plans so he leads Hongjoong with one hand on the small of the other’s back to the ballroom. San and Wooyoung are already there, talking in hushed voices. They smile at the pair decending the stairs. 

“What are we doing here?” Hongjoong murmurs while he looks curiously at the lit candles that illuminate the room.

Mingi steps in front of Hongjoong, stealing his attention away from the surroundings, and holds out his right hand. He crouches a bit and tilts his head down slightly. “May I have this dance?”

Hongjoong laughs, loud and freely. Mingi’s eyes crinkle as the boy finally lays his hand in Mingi’s and bobs a curtsy. On clue, San starts playing the violin. A soft melody fills the room, Mingi takes Hongjoong’s hand properly and places his other hand on Hongjoong’s lower back. He feels the boy’s hand on his neck, fingers gently threading through Mingi’s fur.

They dance slowly at first, never breaking eye contact with each other. After a few moments Wooyoung joins with the piano, creating a beautiful harmony with the violin. San starts to sing, a long lost language, a song never sung before. 

_Tale as old as time,_

They sway in small steps.

_True as it can be,_

Hongjoong cracks a shy smile, his eyes wandering to Mingi’s collarbones.

_Barely even friends,_

Mingi smiles down at the boy, a fond look in his eyes.

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

They make bigger dancing steps, losing themselves in the music as Wooyoung sings the next part.

_Just a little change,_

Hongjoong looks up again and Mingi swears he sees the world in his eyes.

_Small to say the least,_

He pulls the boy a bit closer and watches in fascination as Hongjoong bites his bottom lip.

_Both a little scared,_

His heart beats to his ears.

_Neither one prepared,_

They halt. Mingi brushes a stray strand of hair from Hongjoong’s forehead and tucks it behind his ears.

_Beauty and the Beast._

He leans down and presses a soft kiss on the crown of the boy’s head. He pauses, takes in the warmth of Hongjoong’s body in front of him, the pleasant smell of his hair. When he steps back again, the boy’s cheeks are bright red.

The music faded out but neither notice.

Hongjoong stands on his tiptoes and pecks the corner of Mingi’s mouth before he giggles shyly again and steps out of the embrace. 

San starts a new song, another beautiful melody. Hongjoong smiles and closes his eyes. He raises his arms as if he’d dance with a partner as he strides through the room. 

Mingi watches with fond eyes for a few minutes until he catches Hongjoong mid-twirl and sways them again.

-

He dreams of warmth, of the sun in brown eyes, in a dazzling smile. He dreams of laughter, of light touches and butterflies.

A rose, fragile but radiant.

A love.

There’s a cool breeze. Mingi stirs in his sleep, slowly blinking awake.

It’s still dark and his vision is bleary but he clearly sees his opened door. Didn’t he close it before going to sleep?

A quiet noise to his right catches his attention and Mingi freezes. He turns his head, careful to not make any sound in the process.

There’s someone crouching in front of his chest. The person rummages through Mingi’s books. All of a sudden he makes a small, triumphant hum as he pulls out a well worn book. Mngi’s old diary.

In a quick motion, Mingi springs out off the bed and rips the book from the intruder’s hands, gripping the person’s throat with his other hand.

He growls lowly, ready to throw the intruder to the side when he hears the all too familiar fearful whine.

_Hongjoong._

He lets the boy fall to the ground where he struggles for air, coughing and gasping. 

Mingi steps back, until his back meets the wall. 

He nearly hurt Hongjoong.

A cold feeling pools in the pit of his stomach. 

But why, _why_ is he here?

“Mingi…” Hongjoong’s voice is small and scratchy, it makes Mingi’s stomach turn.

“You’re not allowed to be here.” He forces out, clenching his hands hanging by his sides to fists.

“I know… I know but-” Hongjoong looks up, his eyes desperate and guilty.

“Why?” Mingi’s voice turns icy. The boy jolts, eyes averted again. Why is he here? Why does he look so guilty? “I asked you a question and I expect you to answer.” 

“The curse.” Hongjoong whispers and the cold spreads from his stomach through his veins. “I know about the curse.”

“Stop.” Mingi closes his eyes, fighting against the memories floating his mind.

But Hongjoong doesn’t stop. “I want to help, Mingi. I want to break it.”

Pain. The loss of his mother. His father’s death. Pain. Pain. _Searing pain._

“There has to be a way.” Hongjoong’s voice is barely a whisper. But he hears it nonetheless because it’s right in front of him. He didn’t even notice his legs carrying him to the trembling body on his floor. 

Mingi takes a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves. He opens his eyes again and sees Hongjoong recoil in fright. The boy’s lips tremble but Mingi finds it hard to sympathize with him. 

Pain. Betrayal. 

“I shouldn’t have let you out of your room.” 

Betrayal.

“I shouldn’t have trusted you in the first place.”

There’s a tear running down Hongjoong’s face.

“In fact, you should have stayed in the dungeon.” Mingi grips the boy by his arm and pulls him up. He doesn’t care that Hongjoong stumbles as he drags him through the corridor and down the stairs. 

Betrayal. Pain. Loss.

Somewhere hidden behind a brick wall with loose stones, a rose welks, petals falling to the ground.

He throws Hongjoong in one corner of the cold dungeon. 

“Please, Mingi.” The boy cries, hugging himself as he sits up. “I can help you.”

Pathetic.

“Help?” Mingi scoffs. “You know nothing! How are you supposed to help?” 

So much pain.

The monster he has become.

“Nothing!” He spats, his voice not recognizable even to his own ears. 

Beastically. 

“Then tell me!” Hongjoong shouts, his voice cracking at the end.

Mingi laughs but it sounds anything but happy. “You want to know? Fine, I’ll tell you.” He hisses, crouching down to meet Hongjoong’s wide eyes.

“Once my father trusted someone to heal my mother. A physician I knew since birth. That man was practically part of the family. But he let my mother die. My father spared that bastard’s life. But guess what? He died too. And that’s that man’s fault. Do you want to know how I handled their deaths?” He smirks and Hongjoong gnaws on his bottom lip, his eyes still trained on Mingi. “The only way to drown the pain was alcohol. God, I drank so much. But I couldn’t forget what that bastard did to my family. I found him, one day. All I wanted to have was another bottle of wine from that old woman in town. He was there. You know what I did when I saw him?” 

He pauses, gauging Hongjoong’s reaction. The boy looks stricken but he nods once.

“I killed him.” Mingi looks down on his hands. ”With a kitchen knife lying nearby. It was so … easy even in my drunken state.” Mingi laughs dryly. He remembers the shock in the man’s eyes. The blood. “That old witch cursed me. But I don’t care anymore. My life was over when my family died.” 

“You…” Hongjoong whispers. Mingi looks up from his hands to the boy’s eyes. They are empty, void of any emotion. “You killed… my father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingi's past was finally revealed! Next chapter will be Hongjoong's POV again so we will learn about his childhood. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated <3


	13. ❀12❀

Hongjoong grew up with only his mother. She was enough, of course she was, and he loved her with all of his heart. It wasn’t until he was old enough that she sat him down in front of the fireplace, a shared blanket draped over their shoulders and an arm around his waist, and told him about his father.

His parents met in the woods when he was searching for herbs and she collected mushrooms to sell in the village. They were both quite young and shy so neither really talked to the other. However, they started to see the other again and again as if destiny drew them together, so he finally made avances. He was a student at that time, learning about the human body, its illnesses and how to cure them, while she worked at a tavern for an elderly couple. 

They married when he finally gained the title of physician and started to work at the castle. Years passed and they all grew older. The elder man who ran the tavern died. Hongjoong’s mother and the old woman took care of the business. One day, the queen became ill. A sickness unbeknown to the physician who studied every book he could get his hands on in order to detect her illness. The queen knew she couldn’t be cured and made peace with her fate before she died. 

Banned from ever stepping foot into the castle again the physician gave up his profession and worked at the tavern the old woman bequeathed to the married pair when she moved into the village.

With every day a wish bloomed inside their hearts. A wish for a tiny someone to share their love with. And finally, after 18 years, a new life began to grow right under her heart.

One faithfull night, a message reached the tavern. The old woman cut herself by accident and the wound became infected. He didn’t want to leave his pregnant wife by herself but she assured him she would just go to sleep. So he left to treat the wounds of the woman that was like a mother for him and his wife. 

Unable to fall asleep, she waited for her husband to return all night. It was past midnight when an uneasy feeling creeped into her bones. She was restless and turned in bed until she finally sat up and decided to go outside and keep an eye out for the lit torch announcing her returning husband. However, she didn’t reach the front door. She fell down the narrow stairs and went into labor. Alone, lying helplessly on the ground. 

The sun rose several hours later. A knight bearing the devastating news of the death of the former physician and the old woman arrived by midday. It appeared that the man was killed but no one knew why as the murderer was unknown. With her last breath the old woman left her belongings to Hongjoong’s mother. 

-

Dark. Empty. Cold.

Hongjoong doesn't know how long he sat unmoving. Mingi- No, the Beast left at one point but he couldn’t care less. All those years he thought his father might have been killed by a robber. But this… 

Sunlight filters through the curtains when Wooyoung carries Hongjoong out of the dungeon and into his room where San already awaits them. He gently rubs soothing ointment on Hongjoong’s throat, treating him with utmost care.

They lay in bed, three sets of arms and legs tangled with each other. 

“As you already know,” Wooyoung speaks quietly, his voice hoarse as if he’s keeping his tears at bay. “We grew up with Mingi.” Hongjoong winces at the name and there are four hands quickly stroking over his arms to calm him down.

Wooyoung gnaws on his bottom lip, eyes glazed over, so San continues. “When the king died, Min-, _he_ changed. He was unrecognizable even to us, his oldest companions. One after the other, his friends left until only Wooyoung and I remained. We hoped that his good heart was still left somewhere inside of him, under all those layers of sorrow and wrath.” San pauses and intertwines his fingers with Hongjoong’s. “I guess that’s the reason why we were affected by the curse too. Because we still stood on his side.”

“He didn’t want to do that. He was not himself in that moment.” Wooyoung whispers, tears streaming down his face. “He wished he would have died instead of-”

“Don’t.” Hongjoong’s voice is cold as ice. “Don’t try to come to his defence.”

“I’m so sorry, Joong.” Wooyoung tightens his hold on Hongjoong’s waist and lays his head on the smaller’s shoulder. 

Hongjoong presses his face in Wooyoung’s black hair and squeezes San’s hand. 

Sleep eventually finds them when the sun stands high in the sky.

-

Awoken by the noise of hoofs pawing the ground, Hongjoong sits up in bed. He feels a bit disoriented but the events of the last day quickly catch up to him. After carefully distaching his friends’ limbs from his body, Hongjoong stands up and looks outside of the window. It seems like the new day just started, pearls of dew still decorating the leaves outside. His gaze wanders lower and falls on the horse standing in the garden. He squints his eyes in disbelief. _His horse?_

Without wasting any seconds, Hongjoong runs down the stairs and sees the entrance door standing wide open, his beloved horse waiting right in front of it. 

“Why? How?” He stammers under his breath and leans his forehead gently on the bridge of the horse’s nose. Taking a step back again, he notice a pouch dangling from the saddle. He reaches out and opens it carefully. Jewelry?

“Seems like you’re leaving us.” San’s voice startles Hongjoong. He turns around, mouth already opened in question when Wooyoung suddenly comes into the hall with a little sack. 

“Proviant.” He explains as he slings string through a holder on the saddle.

Hongjoong closes his eyes and inhales deeply. “I’ll come back. And I’ll save the both of you.”

His friends smile sadly, hugging him goodbye. “Take care, Joong.”

He doesn’t look back. Not when he passes the garden full of wilted roses. Not when he’s deep in the forest. Not when he already sees the tavern in the distance.

He’ll break the curse. For San and Wooyoung. 

He doesn’t notice the emerald eyes watching him the whole way, making sure he arrives home safely. 

-

The day is bright, it feels like the sun is welcoming Hongjoong back home, warming him inside out. His heart flutters with joy at the sight of the tavern ahead of him, coming nearer and nearer with every second. When he finally is close enough, however, it doesn’t seem right. The door is not open for business and the windows are shut, making the house look abandoned. 

Right, Hongjoong remembers, he told his mother to run. She seems to have taken his advice… 

He slows the horse down, suddenly not in a hurry to reach his house again. Of course, he told her to flee, not knowing what Min-, what the Beast planned on doing to them. But he can’t shake the devastation off… She’s gone. Did she really gave him up?

The horse halts in front of the door on its own, standing still and waiting for Hongjoong to hop off. Sighing, he slides down from the saddle and walks over to the door. It’s unlocked so he only has to press the handle down and it opens easily. He expected to see the tavern to look like always sans the personal belongings his mother must have taken with her. What he sees instead is destroyed furniture and shattered glass. 

He freezes on the threshold, taking in the sight in front of him. “What happened?” He breaths aloud, taking a cautious step forward. The shards crunch under his boots as he walks through the big room. Nothing is in the place he left it. A shudder runs down Hongjoong’s spine when he reaches the door leading to their private rooms. He closes his eyes and opens the door. It gets stuck but he’s able to squeeze himself through the gap.

It’s even worse back here. The few clothes they own are spread all over the floor, trinkets and cheap jewelry lying in between. There’s no way she left all those stuff behind. Even when someone broke in after she left, she would have taken anything of worth to sell it beforehand. 

That could only mean she didn’t leave voluntarily. 

A few months ago, Hongjoong would have broken down, sobbing like a child in his hands, unable to do anything. Now though, he takes a deep breath and turns around on his heels. He swings himself back on the saddle and rides as fast as he can. Someone has to know what happened. 

His first destination is the miller in the village his mother visited regularly to buy flour. Unfortunately, the only information he gets out of him is that she wasn’t there for a few weeks now. Same with the butcher and farmers he speaks to. No one knows anything. 

The sun hangs low in the sky when Hongjoong plops down on a bench near the village centre and rubs his temples. He has to go back and sleep, regaining his energy before he continues searching the next day. He’s about to stand up again when a man approaches him with a wry smile. 

“You’re the boy asking around for the woman who runs the tavern on the way to castle town?” He sounds friendly enough so Hongjoong nods. “Well, I might have information for you.” The man look around as if he’s making sure no one hears them talk.

“What is it? Where is she?” Hongjoong lowers his voice, getting up to step closer to the stranger, careful to leave some distance in case the other tries to pull some stunt on him.

“I’m a merchant from the far south. I wanted to trade in the castle town but that’s not important right now. When I passed the tavern on my way I heard shouting so I took a closer look. There were knights leading a woman off in chains. I think they took her to the castle.” 

Hongjoong’s blood runs cold. She’s imprisoned. Is she still alive? Or did the king-

Shaking his head free from those thoughts, Hongjoong quickly thanks the merchant and leaves, striding in big steps to the drinking trough where he left his horse.

“Wait, hey!” The man shouts and runs after him, catching Hongjoong by the sleeve. “Where do you think you’re going? It’s getting dark, it’s dangerous to ride through the forest by night.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. As if he wouldn’t know. “I’m fine, okay?”

“How about you stay the night here and ride early in the morning? I have to go too so…” The man lets the unspoken request hang in the air and Hongjoong considers it. He could ask the miller if he lets him sleep over. It wouldn’t be the first time. He wouldn’t be able to do anything in the middle of the night anyway.

“Fine. Sunrise at the gate.” Hongjoong nods and proceeds to walk to his horse. The stranger follows him still. 

“Just making sure you don’t run off.” He laughs as Hongjoong shoots him an annoyed look. “My name’s Yunho, by the way.” 

“Hongjoong.” The smaller replies, taking the reins to lead his horse to the mill at the edge of the village. 

“See you tomorrow, then.” Yunho waves and Hongjoong returns the gesture. Maybe it’s not bad to have company. 

He looks up to the sky, stars already twinkling. Wooyoung and he often sat by the window and watched the stars while San rambled on about anything and nothing in the background. Some nights, Mingi and he walked through the garden, the taller pointing out several constellations as Hongjoong listened in fascination.

His heart clenches painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know Hongjoong's past too! Ah and of course I couldn't just let him get back to his mother so easily. Let's hope she's fine~


	14. ❀13❀

As soon as the miller heard what happened to Hongjoong’s mother, he persuaded the boy to take his son, only a few years younger than Hongjoong, with him. Yeosang knows a lot of people in town so he could help him along. He’s good company too, as it turns out.

Yunho, Yeosang and Hongjoong talk a lot on their way, random stories they heard from travellers or funny occurrences they experienced themselves. The light mood calms Hongjoong’s nerves, takes his mind off his problems for several hours. It’s like they know each other for a long time already, joking around and smiling while their horses trot through the woods. However, reality comes crashing down again when they reach the town wall. It’s easy enough to get inside, Yunho and Yeosang are known by the knights guarding the entrance, and they make their way to a tavern near the center, leaving their horses by a water trough. 

Hongjoong fumbles with the hem of his shirt nervously, glancing right and left, as they make their way uphill, walking straight to the castle. Yeosang shoots him an assuring look, bumping their shoulders, while Yunho starts to talk to the knights at drawbridge. He gestures for Hongjoong to come closer after a few minutes to explain who he’s looking for. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he has to wait as the knight sends a servant to get the information he seeks. 

“She couldn’t pay taxes anymore.” The man tells him with a shrug, completely ignoring the shock on Hongjoong’s face. It’s true after all, she was imprisoned. Faltering for a second, Hongjoong turns around and meets Yunho’s and Yeosang’s eyes. The taller nods and Hongjoong straightens his back. He demands to know how much they’re owning the king, jaw clenched and eyes hard even though he has to wipe his clammy hands on his pants. This situation is unpredictable. He could be send off with a scoff, could be told an immense sum he could never pay. The knight, however, only frowns, looking him up and down slowly. 

“There’s a public audience the next day.” He grunts, waving the trio off. They have to come back tomorrow.

-

“Father gave me some coins.” Yeosang smiles slightly, an arm slung over Hongjoong’s shoulders as they sit on the ground near the town walls, watching the castle from afar. “I don’t know if it’ll be enough but you can have them and pay us back some other time.”

“I have a bit money put aside too.” Yunho speaks up from beside Hongjoong’s other side, rummaging inside his bag to pull out a little sack filled with coins. 

“Thank you.” Hongjoong mumbles absentmindedly. He barely listens as Yeosang and Yunho continue talking, his mind is somewhere far away. San and Wooyoung would get along with his new friends, he thinks as he lets his gaze drift from the castle to the cloudy sky. He wonders what they’re doing right now. His chest feels tight, breath shuddering for a moment before he collects himself again. He concentrates on Yeosang’s warm arm around him and the calm voices of his friends, talking with each other.

It’s going to be okay.

-

The court square is quite crowded as the trio arrives the next day. There are more people Hongjoong could count mingling within the castle walls, waiting for the audience to start. He presses closer to Yunho who’s a head taller than most of the people, scanning the courtyard with a slight frown. 

Suddenly, people start to push from behind, making Hongjoong stumble forward and right into Yeosang’s back. It’s claustrophobic, he can’t see the ground anymore and when he lifts his head there’s no way to tell in which direction he even looks. Is the gate to the left or right behind him? His breath quickens, panic slowly creeping up on him. Yeosang seems to notice quick enough. He lays a hand on Hongjoong’s forearm and squeezes, pulling Hongjoong effectively out of it. 

The public audience starts if the way people loudly voice their complaints is anything to go by. There’s shouting surrounding the trio, voices yelling over each other in hopes to be heard.

“This won’t do.” Yunho mutters, turning around and lowering his head to talk to his smaller friends. “You have to get to the front.”

Yeosang frowns but nods, sliding his hands further down to take Hongjoong’s in his. “Let’s go?” 

Hongjoong nods and thinks this is the first time in his life he’s glad he’s small. Yeosang and he manage to squeeze themselves through the crowd. Some people curse at them but Yeosang pulls Hongjoong forward relentlessly, ignoring the dirty looks the men and women shoot them. It takes longer than expected to reach the very front, too long as it seems. Hongjoong looks up and watches the king talk to a servant next to him before dismissing the audience loudly. 

No, no, no. Hongjoong looks around frantically. The king turns on his heels and is about to leave when Hongjoong inhales deeply and shouts as loud as he can. “I brought coins to pay you!” This seems to do the trick. The king halts as soon as he hears the promise of money and waves another servant nearer. A minutes passes and Hongjoong is escorted inside the castle, flanked by a knight on either side.

The king awaits him in the throne room, a curious expression on his face as he takes in Hongjoong’s disheveled clothes and tousled hair. The boy bows quickly, eyes trained on the ground, and clutches the pouch filled with coins Yeosang and Yunho gave him in one hand. 

“What brings you here, child?” The king sounds mocking but Hongjoong takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before he looks up carefully.

“My mother couldn’t pay her taxes anymore. I’m here to buy her freedom and clear debts.” His voice doesn’t waver. The old man is rather confused but his frown clears when a servant tells him about the tavern.

“Ah, my child, I’m sorry.” He smirks and Hongjoong’s stomach flips unpleasantly. “I don’t think you can afford that. Go home.” 

“But-” The knight left to him interrupts Hongjoong with a hand grabbing his arm tightly.

“I have money!” He shouts, pulling free from the grip and opens the pouch to show the king. 

“You think these peanuts are enough?” The man laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. “Well, you’re rather entertaining but you should go before I lose my generosity.”

Dread fills Hongjoong’s body. His shoulders slump as the knight grabs him again. This time he doesn’t fight back as he’s dragged to the big door. He stuffs the pouch back in his pocket and freezes, feet coming to an abrupt stop. There’s another pouch. One he completely forgot about.

“Your highness!” He calls out, turning around as best as he can and throws the pouch he received from the Beast in the general direction of the throne. A third knight catches it and brings it over to the king who opens it with a raised eyebrow. He gasps, reaching inside to extract a delicate necklace covered in shining gem stones.

“Is this enough?” Hongjoong asks, his voice echoing in the otherwise quiet room.

The king looks up with wide eyes, his hand filled with three necklaces and several rings. “Where did you get those?”

Hongjoong bites the inside of his cheek and shakes his head. “Is this enough to free my mother and pay you back?” He repeats his question.

-

Even though Yeosang has to go back and work at the mill, Yunho stays and helps them clean up the tavern. Hongjoong’s mother is still weak as she lost a lot of weight and needs to rest so she obts to sit on a stool and watch her son and Yunho get rid of the shards and repair the broken furniture.

About a week later, business is back to normal although the guests are wary, talking in careful voices to him and his mother. It seems like everyone knows what happened. The days are busy and filled with cooking, serving and cleaning. The nights, however, are quiet. Hongjoong abandoned his own bedroom to sleep next to his mother these first days after they returned, Yunho taking his bed. It hurts to think about what happened so he doesn’t talk much and only tells her that the Beast will leave them alone. She doesn’t has to know about his father. Not now, anyway. 

Yunho leaves another few days later with a big smile and a hug for both of them. He promises to visit when he comes back in a few months, taking his little brother Jongho with him. Hongjoong waves him goodbye with tears brimming in his eyes as he watches his friend’s retreating back until he can’t see him anymore. 

He sees Yeosang from time to time in the village and they spend time together. It’s nice to have a friend nearby, someone to talk to beside his mother. Yeosang introduces him to a friend, Seonghwa. He’s tall and Hongjoong’s age, a crooked smile and always a teasing joke on his lips. After he heard what happened to the woman running the tavern, he offers to help after he finished his own work.

Hongjoong’s mother is delighted and her son makes another friend.

-

Work keeps him busy and prevents his mind from drifting off. But when he’s back in his own room and looks outside the window, memories flicker behind his eyes. The hate he felt towards the Beast after the sudden revelation slowly disperses as he thinks about everything Mingi did for and with him. When Hongjoong closes his eyes he sees shy smiles, awkward and unsure, fond gazes and green eyes. He feels a warm embrace, fleeting touches brushing his arm. He hears a low murmur reciting poems and a deep chuckle. The Mingi he got to know is nothing like the Beast. He changed in front of his eyes, opened up to him and let him see his true heart. Hongjoong thinks about the human peacefully sleeping under the covers, plump lips slightly open and long arms stretched out. He thinks about San and Wooyoung, about the roses blooming with every laugh echoing in the castle and welking with every tear. Maybe the flowers are the way to break the curse? 

He wonders every day, including the late afternoon before his birthday.

It’s chilly outside, summer long gone and winter already on its way. Business is slow today so Seonghwa left already and Hongjoong has enough time to wash the dishes in silence as his mother knits a scarf next to him. The sky is dark, storm clouds hiding the sun and blocking the light.

All of a sudden the front door slams open and three men walk in, loudly talking among themselves. Hongjoong recognizes them immediately as the knights from the throne room. He tenses up, sensing trouble, but smiles nonetheless in greeting. They sit down in the far corner of the room, voices lowering as they whisper and glance over. 

Hongjoong’s mother heads over to take their orders when one of them speaks up loudly. “Boy, where did you get the jewelry?” The question is directed at Hongjoong who jerks at the noise.

“I found it.” He doesn’t look up from the sink and continues scrubbing a plate clean.

“Bullshit.” Another knight hisses. “The pouch has the emblem of the former royal family stitched inside. You stole it.” He accuses, leaning forward on the table to look past the woman and directly at Hongjoong.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I found it in the woods when I was searching for mushrooms.” He puts the plate down and dries his hands on his pants.

They don’t buy his excuse but thankfully none of them argues further. Hongjoong quickly leaves the tavern after he prepared their food. He gets some litter for the horse and fills the trough when he hears the knights quietly talking inside. Crouching down under the window next to their table, he tries to listen.

_”Maybe he went to the forbidden part of the forest. You know, where that monster is supposed to live.”_

_”I didn’t know you believe in bedtime stories.”_

_”But what if he’s right? The old castle is said to still exist. Perhaps the boy found it. Imagine the hidden treasures awaiting us.”_

Hongjoong grimaces as he listens a bit longer. They plan to search for it.

San. Wooyoung. _Mingi._

He doesn’t really think about his next actions as he enters the tavern through the backdoor and sneaks inside the main room to tell his mother he will be back. She doesn’t question him and only takes a look at his determined eyes.

“Be careful, dear. There’s a storm coming.”

He’s off in the matter of minutes, galloping at full speed. He barely sees the path but his horse remembers the way, jumping over bushes and fallen branches. 

The sky darkens even more and as soon as Hongjoong passes the rose bush next to the path and leads his horse off way, roll of thunder booms and rain begins to pour down. It sounds far too near for Hongjoong’s liking so he tightens his hold on the reins and encourages his horse to run quicker.

He makes it halfway to the castle when lightning strikes somewhere next to him, startling the horse which buckles and throws Hongjoong off. He lands on the ground and groans in pain. The horse runs off in panic, trying to flee from the thunderstorm, and Hongjoong can only watch as it disappears. He doesn’t have any time to dwell on it though, as a defeatening cracks sounds from beside him.

The lighting struck a tree. A tree which is now splitted in half and about to crash down on Hongjoong. He scrambles to his feet, losing his balance on the muddy ground and falls right back down, face planting on the ground. 

A crack, louder than the thunder, rustling leaves.

Hongjoong looks up, eyes locking on the tree that’s on the brink of crushing him under its weight.

The scream dies even before it can leave his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last!


	15. ❀14❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// This chapter contains a fighting scene and blood. There's nothing too graphic but if you don't feel comfortable leave a comment and I'll give you a summary :)

Everything hurts, a blinding pain flowing through his veins. He can’t breathe, his lungs feel squashed, unable to fill with air. He can’t move his right arm properly, can’t even feel his fingertips anymore. 

But he’s alive.

Hongjoong blinks hesitantly, not sure if he wants to open his eyes and see the damage the fallen tree has done. The sight he’s met with, however, is nothing like he expected. 

“Mingi?” He gasps, eyes darting from the other’s face hovering above his to Mingi’s shoulder. Hongjoong reaches out with his left hand and carefully grazes the branch sticking out over Mingi’s heart.

“Don’t move.” Is the gritted response Hongjoong gets while Mingi slowly shifts and presses the trunk away with his back. It falls to the ground next to them but Hongjoong doesn’t look, his eyes are trained on Mingi’s face as the other grimaces in pain. With horror, he watches Mingi reaching behind himself and pulling the branch out of his shoulder with a fast tug. He doesn’t scream or whine, even though Hongjoong knows it must hurt like hell.

“Are you alright?” Mingi murmurs, his voice strained and his eyes full of worry. He stands up with shaking legs. The merciless rain drenches them both, thunder still rolling in the distance.

“My arm…” Hongjoong gestures to said limb and Mingi takes his unharmed hand in his to pull the smaller to his feet. 

“We have to go.” He turns around and pulls Hongjoong with him but they don’t make it far, Mingi hunches over and clenches his eyes shut with a hoarse gasp. Hongjoong slings his left arm around the other’s waist to support some of his weight and they continue to stumble through the woods, neither speaking a word.

-

Hongjoong never thought he’d be so grateful to see the castle as he is when Mingi and him finally make it to the entrance. San and Wooyoung already await them, both with a tired but worried expression on their face. With the help of four more arms, they guide Mingi inside where he slouches down to the ground next to the stairs, one hand on Hongjoong’s ankle, like he’s afraid the other could disappear.

San lights a candle with shaking hands, casting a small circle of light around them. Wooyoung and Hongjoong rip Mingi’s already partly shredded tunic apart. The wound looks nasty. Hongjoong gulps hard and takes the washcloth Wooyoung gives him in his left hand and dips the blood away, careful not to touch the hole in the shoulder directly. Mingi hisses but that’s about it. He endures the cleaning while Wooyoung tears the tunic in long stripes in order to bandage the wound with it. 

Once Mingi’s shoulder is treated, Hongjoong takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and finally looks at his friends properly. They’re thin, too thin, bones already visible where their skin is not covered with fabric, and deep, dark blotches adorn their eyes. They’re fading away.

In search for anything to help them, Hongjoong looks around frantically. 

“What happened?” He whispers as he takes in the entrance hall. All those beautiful roses. _Dead._

“Joong, why were you outside in the middle of the night?” San asks instead of answering and Hongjoong finally remembers what he wanted to warn them of.

“We have to hide.” He says urgently. “I told you about those knights that were at the tavern.” Wooyoung and San nod while Mingi has his eyes closed but the hand that’s now resting on Hongjoong’s thigh squeezes gently so he knows the other is listening. “They’re on their way here. Please, we have to hide somewhere before they arrive!” 

Without another word, Wooyung springs to his feet and locks the front door, meanwhile San and Hongjoong help Mingi up with combined effort. They don’t make it far, though. 

The voices of the knights can be heard before they even try to open the door, only a few minutes after Wooyoung blockaded it with a cabinet. They freeze in their steps, wide eyes looking from one person to the other in panic. 

“Upstairs. Now.” Mingi huffs and pushes them behind himself. “Go!” He hisses again, eyes small and determined.

“Come on.” San whispers, taking Hongjoong’s and Wooyoung’s hands as they walk as quick as they can. 

“What about Min-” The sound of cracking wood cuts Hongjoong off. 

The door gives in under the weight of the knights barreling against it. The look of shock at noticing people inside the supposed to be abandoned castle is quickly replaced by disgust as they see Mingi. 

Everything happens so fast afterwards.

The knights run forward, swords pulled out and pointed at Mingi who shields his friends. Hongjoong doesn’t notice his legs moving but within the blink of an eye he stays protectively in front of the other, left arm spread to the side while his right arm hangs down uselessly.

The knight closest to them scoffs and grabs Hongjoong’s arm, twists it behind the smaller’s back and presses the blade of his sword against his throat before Mingi is able to react. 

“What are you trying to do, kid?” He sneers while Hongjoong shouts out in pain, tears clouding his vision. When he blinks them away, he sees San and Wooyoung crowded in a corner and threatened with a sword themselves, while Mingi lunges forward, his claws reaching for the knight behind Hongjoong. 

However, the third knight steps in between them, his sword drawing blood on Mingi’s hand. He laughs, his chin tilted upwards in arrogance. “Oh puppy, did you hurt yourself?” 

Mingi fletches his teeth, Hongjoong never saw them like that. Like a feral animal. He springs forward again, green eyes focused on the threat. The knight ducks skillfully and draws his sword upwards, slashing a deep wound across Mingi’s chest that causes him to fall down ungracefully.

Hongjoong trashes, throwing his head back to hit the knight that holds him imprisoned. He succeeds, the back of his head meeting the knights nose with a thud, and breaks free In the same moment the sword rushes down, stabbing Mingi’s stomach. Hongjoong is pulled backwards again by his right arm, causing everything to turn black from pain for a second. He sees San shoving the knight that stabs Mingi again and again while Wooyoung throws himself at the third knight. 

A cry leaves Hongjoong’s lips as the knight behind him throws him to the ground. He feels something crack but can’t locate where he broke a bone because his entire body burns in pain. It takes every ounce of his strength to look up and meet Mingi’s shimmering eyes.

_Glowing emerald, like all those nights ago._

A sudden streak of power surges through Mingi’s bleeding body. In a matter of seconds, he sinks his claws in the knight’s upper arm and pulls, hard.

Hongjoong closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to look. A piercing yell echoes in the hall while everyone else becomes silent, something falls to the ground with a dull sound. Then, there’s shouting, frightened voices, hurried footsteps and then silence once again.

“Mingi!” Wooyoung suddenly exclaims in worry and Hongjoong finally opens his eyes. San and Wooyoung kneel next to Mingi who collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, a puddle of dark red liquid forming underneath him.

Hongjoong crawls forward, wincing in pain as something shifts out of place in his upper body but he doesn’t stop, _can’t_ stop. He’s able to reach his friends by sheer determination alone, mind winning over his beaten body. Carefully, he brushes a shaking hand through Mingi’s hair, at a loss of what to do. 

“Sanie, I don’t feel well.” Wooyoung’s whisper is faint, almost inaudible, Hongjoong barely registers it over the white noise in his ears. 

“No, no, no-” He repeats the word over and over again, his left hand pressing on Mingi’s stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. “Please, no!” 

There’s so much blood and it just won’t stop. He turns around to Wooyoung and San, eyes pleading and horrified. His friends, however, lay on the ground, motionless, arms embracing each other.

Hongjoong inhales sharply and closes his eyes before he turns back to Mingi whose breath shudders with every intake. The fingers of his unhurt hand curl in Mingi’s fur, tears stream down Hongjoong’s face. 

Somewhere in the castle, a clock chimes midnight.

 

 

_Twenty years since the curse was spoken._

 

 

_Twenty years since Hongjoong was born._

 

 

“I’m so sorry, Joong.” Mingi forces out with great effort. He sounds so weak. 

“Don’t- Don’t speak.” Hongjoong sobs, his forehead resting on Mingi’s arm while he grips the other’s hand. “Save your strength. I’ll find a way to cure you. And Wooyoung. And San. Please, wait a little longer.” 

“I don’t deserve your kindness.” Mingi’s free hand threads through Hongjoong’s hair, gently and loving. He coughs, his whole body shaking in tremors.

“Please, stay with me. Don’t leave me!” 

The coughing ceases. Mingi squeezes his hand.

“Be happy, love.” 

The hand in Hongjoong’s hair falls limply to the ground while Mingi takes one more struggling breath and just… stops.

 

“Don’t die, please, don’t-” Hongjoong hiccups and lifts his head. Mingi’s eyes are closed, he looks peaceful. As if he’s sleeping.

 

Hongjoong props himself up with his remaining strength and leans forward to press his lips on the corner of Mingi’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

_Somewhere in a hidden room, behind bricks and spiderwebs, down a corridor filled with withered flowers, the last petal of a rose covered by glass falls._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the same time, in a garden full of wilted roses, a bud breaks through the soil, fighting its way upwards, facing the moon. 

A beautiful red among gray and brown.

A new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over ... Well, not quite! I'll write an epilogue (I promised a happy ending and I'll keep my word) but it might take a week or two. Please bear with me.
> 
> Anyway! 
> 
> What do you think happened at the end? Let me know! I'm always happy to read theories and guesses~


	16. Epilogue

“-and then those scary knights fled from the castle, never to be seen again. The young man, however, didn’t notice as he cried his heart out, thinking the prince and his friends were dead. He also didn’t notice when he grabbed bare skin instead of fur, didn’t see the gentle, brown eyes looking at him with so much love.”

“The prince lives!” The girl shouts in excitement, clutching the hem of her brother’s tunic in her little hands. “A true love’s kiss!” Her eyes twinkle as a huge grin adorns her face.

“Hush, let him continue.” The boy shoots her a stern look and she quiets down immediately, waiting for the man to resume telling the story. 

The man smiles down at the children and clears his throat. “It took time to heal, time to forgive what happened so long ago, tending to wounds on skin and soul. Their love was just as fragile as the roses blooming all around the castle.”

“And they lived happily ever after?” The girl interrupts again, barely containing her curiosity. 

“Of course they did!” Her brother rolls his eyes and turns around to face her properly. “After all the suffering, they deserve it.”

“And the mother at the tavern?” She pouts, concerned that not all people involved got their happy ending.

“She moved into the castle as well.” The man speaks up again. “It was hard to forgive what the prince did to her husband but she saw that he changed, that he was truly sorry, and eventually, she was able to accept him as her son-in-law.”

“And the donkey ears boy and the piggy nose boy and-” A hand closes around her blabbering mouth. 

“Time to go to bed, my dear.” The man that just entered the room whispers in her ear, tickling her sides when she whines about not being tired at all. “The sun went to sleep already. And uncle Jongho will continue telling the rest of the story tomorrow, right?” He winks at Jongho who’s still settled on the chair in between the children’s beds. 

The little girl thinks about it for a moment, her fingers tapping her mouth absently. She nods with a loud and long yawn. “Hug, papa?” She reaches her arms out and makes grabby hands. Hongjoong embraces her immediately and buries his face in her soft hair. Mingi watches from the doorstep as Jongho bids them goodnight to join his brother and friends in the fireplace room. He makes room for the younger to leave and enters the room afterwards, pulling his son in his arms to carry him on his hip. 

“The castle uncle Jongho told us about had roses everywhere. Just like ours.” The boy murmurs while Mingi sits down next to his daughter and husband. 

“It did?” He makes a surprised face, earning a chuckle from Hongjoong. Of course it did. It’s their story after all. Their tale. 

Mingi leans forward and presses a peck on Hongjoong’s lips, the butterflies in his stomach never ceasing regardless how many times they kiss. San and Wooyoung used to tease him about it a lot, even when they were still wounded and weak, when they haven’t confessed to each other yet, all those years in the past. It feels like a lifetime ago. 

So much changed since then. Mingi stepped down as the rightful heir to the throne under the condition that he’s involved as advisor, keeping a close eye to the king and his decisions. The tavern is now run by Seonghwa and his wife, seeing as Hongjoong’s mother lives with them now. Hongjoong, grateful for his friend’s help, offered Yeosang and Yunho a room in the castle. The merchant packed his things and little brother in a matter of days and moved in. Yeosang, on the other hand, had to make sure his father would be alright without him living at the village anymore. He still visits him almost every day and even scored a trade contract with one of the sellers in town.

Mingi smiles fondly at their little girl peacefully sleeping in Hongjoong’s arms, tiny fingers still intertwined with her father’s. Their son is nodding off as well, head falling down ever so often, eyes barely open. They found the orphans wandering around in the forest three years ago, on the verge of starving and scared beyond imagination. Hongjoong and Mingi took them in as their own. 

One night, after glasses and glasses of wine, they told their full story to their friends. Told them about Mingi’s past, the curse, the suffering. They told them about Hongjoong’s brave actions. Jongho started to write everything down, pen flying over the paper as he described the cruel tale in beautiful words full of love and hope. 

Hongjoong kisses the head of their children and pulls Mingi out of the room by his wrist. They hear the cheerful chatter from downstairs, the clinking of cutlery on plates and mugs against each other. After carefully shutting the door behind them, Hongjoong presses his husband against it, sealing their lips once more. “What’s on your mind, love?” He asks in a quiet voice, small frown on his face.

“You.” Mingi breathes and cups Hongjoong’s cheeks in his hands before he leans down, lips almost touching again. “Always you.” 

 

 

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the east,_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the Beast_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is over;;; It's hard to say goodbye. I know, it's lacking but it's my first, big project and I'm proud of it <3
> 
> Thanks a lot to everyone who took their time to read till the end, leave kudos and / or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/neomuyoo) ♡
> 
> ~comments and/ or kudos are appreciated~


End file.
